


Alien Alliance

by Blueskydancers



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New research has come to light which proves that the Derdenye are an endangered species. Anxious to maintain control, the Ruling Council is desperate to find a solution and it appears that the planet Adria with a mainly agrarian society is exactly what is needed. Unfortunately, survival for the Derdenye means the destruction of Adria and death for its royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  


“Are we sure of the results?” The Third Councillor asked.

“As sure as we can be, given that the testing had to remain secret,” The Second Councillor responded, a trace of irritation in his tone.

The same four families had ruled Derdenye for millennia, with a representative from each taking a seat on the Ruling Council. Paranoia, a well developed sense of self preservation and the need to maintain their family’s grasp on power meant that the Council members never met face to face. They each remained immured in a heavily guarded fortress, built in their own sector of the planet, meeting via a video link. Today the four were meeting to discuss important information which had recently come to light. If not acted upon, this information, would spell an end to their power and the eventual destruction of their planet.

“So the report concludes that controlling the breeding processes of the lower orders, by introducing contraceptives into the food supply, is causing them to become permanently sterile?” That question came from the First Councillor.

“In most cases, yes,” The Second Councillor replied.

“Are there not other ways to produce workers?” Third queried.

“Our scientists haven’t yet mastered the cloning technique; we know this. So far the only way we have to replace the population is the existing breeding programme,” Second answered.

“And the others, who could be fertile?” The Third Councillor again.

“In the main they exhibit the tendencies we have tried to breed out of the population at large. Independent thought, initiative and strength of character; in short, all the traits that are dangerous to our rule.”

“What can we do? How can we replace our losses and keep the population static?” The First Councillor asked.

“Since learning these results, I’ve given some thought to the problem,” Fourth offered. “My plan has its dangers, but without some action we are facing a slow decline.”

“What is your suggestion?” First demanded. It was his turn to chair the meeting so his imperious tone was expected.

Fourth answered in a measured tone, “There is a world called Adria in the Onega system. I’ve had some of my spies land there and investigate the inhabitants.”

“What? You know our laws forbid contact with other races,” First hissed in disapproval.

“Only because we feared invasion or interference,” Fourth soothed, “Besides we make the laws. There is no danger to concern us. Once my spies made their report, they were terminated. They will not be telling anyone else of Adria.”

“Very well.” First nodded, temporarily placated. “Tell us more of your plan.” 

“Adria has a mainly agrarian society. The population is small and widely spread over the two main land masses, and is ruled by one family. The same family have maintained power for many generations.”

“Not unlike us then?” Second smirked.

“Completely unlike us,” Fourth snapped, his annoyance at the continual interruptions showing in his curt delivery. “They rule openly and meet with the population freely. Decisions are made democratically and opinions from the populace are sought. They have a council of advisors whose opinions carry as much weight as that of the King. He is the ultimate ruler but he has recently begun to share power with his eldest son in preparation for relinquishing the throne.”

“How many of this ruling family are there?” First asked again.

“The King, his Queen, four daughters and three sons. All of them are adults.”

“How does this solve our problem?” Third interrupted.

“Adria has only a small army and minimal weapons capability. If we invade, we can capture a number of specimens to supply fresh genetic material for use in our breeding programme. I’ve studied several of them closely and they have shown little inclination to resist us.” 

“You’ve had dealings with some of them?” Second leaned forward to hear the answer.

“Yes but they were terminated once I’d finished my testing. None of them demonstrated any traits that would be of significant risk.”

“Our interference was not suspected?” First barked.

“Not at all.” Fourth continued, “I anticipate that once we have disposed of the ruling family in its entirety, we could subdue the rest of the population in less than four weeks. When we have control, we can round up the population, select the specimens we want for breeding and ship the rest off to Pyrrhus for extermination.”

“Ah yes Pyrrhus, one of the euphemistically named prison planets,” Third interrupted, “Why are we bothering to ship those we don’t want there?"

“We can hardly leave witnesses to our aggression or kill them all and leave them to rot in situ. Someone might find the remains and ask awkward questions. On Pyrrhus we are equipped to dispose of the bodies so they will never be found. And, once the project is complete we will send a clean up crew in to remove all trace of our presence.”

“Can the facility on Pyrrhus cope with so many at one time? Normally we only send the most rebellious there,” Second queried. 

“We will dispose of the wounded before they embark and we can augment the equipment on Pyrrhus to cope with the larger than usual numbers. The population of Adria is very small – one of the reasons they were chosen.”

Third nodded his agreement and continued, “So how do you suggest we proceed?”

“My suggestion is to begin by manufacturing an excuse to invade Adria. The majority of the sheep we rule will not question anything we tell them. We already have enough forces, equipment and transports to begin the campaign immediately.”

“You are aware that you are suggesting the destruction of an entire race?” First spoke quietly.

“Yes but it is the only way to ensure our continued survival.”

First nodded, “Very well. If there are no more questions we will put Fourth’s plan to the vote. Those in favour?”

After a delay of a few seconds green lights began to appear in the voting display. Once the fourth green light was illuminated, the fate of Adria was sealed.


	2. Chapter one

**Derdenye – a month later**  
Sean stood at attention facing the blank communication screen, his arms held rigidly at his sides. He was alone in the hearing room, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t being watched. Keeping his movements to a minimum, he tried to ease the ache between his shoulder blades caused by the stiff collar of his dress uniform. He couldn’t remember being made to stand to attention for so long since basic training, and that was almost twenty years ago.

His body might be motionless but his mind wouldn’t stop. Was the delay in the delivery of the court’s verdict a good or bad omen? Charges were never laid unless there was evidence, real or fabricated, to back them up. He’d been part of the Derdenye military long enough to know that pleading guilty was the only way he might receive any leniency. So he’d offered no defence to the charge of exhibiting disrespect to the Ruling Council, and thrown himself on the mercy of the court. Would he get the equivalent of a slap on the wrist or would he be sent to a prison planet? 

The Ruling Council had announced several years ago that they would be merciful and withdraw the death sentence for any crime. A criminal would, upon being found guilty, be sent to one of several prison planets around the system instead. What they didn’t advertise was that death would have been a kinder option than being sent as slave labour to one of the prison worlds. Sean had discovered enough about prison planets to know that being sent there would be the worse possible fate.

Sean stared at the blank screen until it felt like his eyes were crossing. God! The waiting was destroying him. If they didn’t come up with a verdict soon they wouldn’t need to bother – he would have driven himself mad. 

Like all Derdenye, Sean had never known who had supplied the genetic material necessary for his conception, having being raised in a state nursery from birth. He’d gone through the usual profiling when he reached nine years old and when the results had indicated his aptitude for a military career, he’d been sent away to the academy. He had done well in his classes and had joined an elite unit of the Praetorian Guard at eighteen and rapidly working his way up through the ranks. Now at thirty eight, he was the youngest commander of an active service unit in the guard with the rest of his career mapped out for him. Another fifteen years active service and, if he survived, retirement and a pension and permission to breed with selected females to ensure a continued supply of cannon fodder for the Derdenye military machine.

Of course that future was looking less and less likely and, as uninspiring as it had seemed from a position of power, it was rapidly becoming an objective to seek with every fibre of his being.

If only he hadn’t let his curiosity get the better of him. If only he hadn’t tried to find out more about a new conflict facing Derdenye. The scuttlebutt said that fighters from a planet called Adria, in the Onega system, had attacked an unarmed research outpost on Eluvia 4, leaving no survivors. 

His problems had begun when Sean dared to question how those who reported this act of terrorism had known that it was Adria who were responsible; after all there had been no survivors… 

On researching Adria, he had discovered - to his surprise - that it was a mainly agrarian society with no real military forces. What Adria did have, was a small self-sufficient population. When what he’d read had sunk in he’d closed the search window immediately, fearful that what he’d been viewing would be discovered. Questioning the plans of the Council would be considered disloyalty of the highest order. 

Over the following days he’d found himself puzzling over how those in charge could have made such a mistake. How could Adria have attacked Eluvia 4 if they had no military capability? Like picking at a healing scab, he found himself worrying at his memories, trying to remember more details. 

In the end he’d given into temptation and tried to re-access the record. What appeared this time was completely different. It listed numerous acts of aggression perpetrated by Adria against a variety of races and recommended all-out war against the aggressors.

It made no sense to Sean that a people who – according to the initial information – had lived in peace for millennia, had suddenly developed the urge and infrastructure for conquest. In fact, the more Sean thought about it; the more it seemed to him that the reports of the attack on Eluvia 4 were sham and something thought up to justify the Council’s decision to attack Adria. 

It was then that Sean began to panic. If the Ruling Council and their supporters would fake information in an effort to go to war, how would they react to officers showing an interest in matters that were patently not their concern? 

Before he could tie himself in any more knots, the screen flickered and the crest of the Ruling Council appeared. Sean swallowed around the lump in his throat and hoped he wouldn’t be expected to say anything. Standing at attention, he clenched his hands into fists at his side to stop them trembling visibly. He steeled his face into an impassive mask; determined not to show how scared he was, even though the past two months of captivity had taken their toll.

The face of Sean's commanding officer appeared on the screen. It didn’t surprise him that the verdict would be delivered by his commanding officer rather than one of the Council. No member of the Ruling Council had been seen in public since before Sean was born.

“Commander Bean, the tribunal have reached a verdict in your case. Have you anything you wish to say before we deliver your sentence?”

“No, Sir.” Good, his voice hadn’t quivered noticeably.

“Very well.” The grey haired man looked down briefly to consult his notes. “Taking into account your previous exemplary record and your guilty plea, this tribunal has decided to be merciful. Your punishment is to be demoted to the rank of Captain – with no possibility of further promotion. You will lose any privileges of pension or retirement to which your previous rank entitled you. You will hereby serve in the glorious Derdenye army until your death. You will also be removed from your present posting within the elite guard and for the foreseeable future will command a detachment of marines aboard the prison ship Celeste. You will be responsible for the secure transportation of prisoners, taken during the conflict. You will remain in this post for the next five years with a review and a possible new posting at that time.”

The general looked up and pinned Sean with a stare. “Do you have anything to say now, Captain Bean?”

“No, Sir.”

“Very well. Arrangements will be made for you to take command of the marines aboard the Celeste as soon as possible. Until that time and during your transfer you will not be allowed to communicate with anyone.” The General stared at Sean. “This is your last chance, Captain; any further disobedience will be dealt with severely.” 

The screen abruptly went black and, not caring who might be looking now, Sean sagged, almost falling to his knees in relief. He’d consider just how bad things were going to be for him later; right now he was glad to be alive.


	3. Chapter two

**Adria – four months later**  
Eric turned from the recently arrived scout and addressed his second in command, “Karl, get the men moving. They’re beginning a sweep of the next district. We can’t be sure they won’t come this far.”

Karl bowed slightly. “I’ll see to it.” 

Eric saw his lover’s eyes sweep across to the other side of the tunnel. He didn’t really need to follow the direction of Karl’s stare to know he was looking at Orli. His younger brother had been wounded in a skirmish some days before and the need for him to have time to rest and heal – if only a little – had influenced Eric’s decision to let the group stay in one place. Eric knew his men well enough to know that none of them would begrudge Orli time to recuperate. In the months since they’d been reduced to fighting a guerrilla war, Orlando had worked hard and asked for no special treatment. Eric had seen his little brother change from an idealistic innocent who enjoyed a life as a royal prince into a skilled and deadly fighter. He mourned the loss of that innocence each and every day. 

Catching Karl’s hand before he could move away, Eric asked, “Will you assign two men to look out for him? He’s going to need help.” He knew that Orlando would resent the special treatment. But damn it, he was his brother and his only remaining family. Eric had to do something; he didn’t know if he could handle the loss of his last family member and retain his sanity.

Karl nodded, “Of course. But what about you, you’re exhausted.”

With a wry smile Eric said, “What’s new?”

Karl used their joined hands to draw Eric closer. He murmured into his ear, “Just remember to take care of yourself, the men need you around and so do I.”

Brushing his fingers against Karl’s jaw, Eric said, “I’ll try.”

Karl squeezed his shoulder briefly before leaving to make the arrangements he’d requested

As the crown prince of Adria, and his father’s heir, Eric had been trained for leadership and command, but he’d never expected to be king so soon or in the position of leading the last remnants of the Adrian royal guard in a seemingly endless guerrilla campaign. 

It had been apparent to Eric shortly after the shock invasion, that his people were fighting a conflict they could never win. The death of his mother, father and most of his family in a devastating pre-emptive air strike had been completely unexpected. It had only been because he and Orli were away with the army that they had survived.

Adria had no standing armies at the outset of the war and its people were a peaceful race, but Eric was proud to know that they had survived and resisted the occupation of their home far longer than anyone might have thought possible. 

With a sigh, he moved over to where Orlando was propped in a corner. His eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall. With his short cropped hair, and dirt smeared on his face he looked much younger than his twenty-two years. As Eric watched, he began to stir, grimacing in pain.

Eric rested his hand on Orlando’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Orli, you have to wake up now.” The heat emanating from his brother was worrying and Eric decided, as soon as feasible, he would check his leg wound.

Orlando muttered and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around in evident confusion. “What’s going on?”

Taking in the unnatural brightness of his brother’s brown eyes, Eric said, “We have to move on. They’re searching the area nearby.”

“Okay, I'm ready.” Orlando tried to stand, and swore under his breath when his injured leg refused to co-operate. “I think you’re going to have to help me up.”

Instead of helping him up, Eric pushed him back down and crouched beside him. For Orli to admit to a problem it had to be serious. “Let me have a look.” Eric carefully untied the rough bandage around Orlando’s left thigh and peeled it away. The skin around the three inch gash in his leg was red and inflamed.

“It’s infected.” Eric spoke quietly, wanting initially to share the information with Orlando alone.

“I guessed as much but didn’t want to look. I’ve been feeling off for a few hours.”

“You should have said something.”

Orlando sighed and looked around, “What good would it have done? We’re hiding in a sewer, for God’s sake. I know we don’t have any medical supplies left.”

The resignation in Orlando’s voice was so clear that Eric swallowed the lump that jumped into his throat. This war had changed them all. Men under his command had been picked off in ones and twos and now he was watching his little brother die by inches. He hated it all and especially that Orli had become so accepting of death, even his own.

“I’ll send out some men to try to find some more supplies once we are settled again. Maybe they can find some more food as well.”

Orlando gripped his arm. “You shouldn’t show me any preferential treatment, Eric.”

Surprised at the weakness of Orlando’s grasp Eric said sadly. “I know I shouldn’t, but you’re all the family I have left. You’ve more than proved yourself; the men will never begrudge you anything. Remember, while we’re alive we symbolise that Adria exists and is still fighting.”

He tried to keep his expression neutral as he retied the bandage on Orli’s leg and helped him to his feet. Eric didn’t need to be a medic to know that Orli was running out of time. It took most of Eric’s strength to get him upright and when he released him, Orlando swayed alarmingly before catching his balance.

Eric squeezed his shoulder. “I’ve had Karl set two men to help you.” 

“But…”

“Don’t argue. It’s an order.”

There was another brief flare of disagreement in Orlando’s stare before he nodded, resigned.

~~~~

Four hours later Eric was no longer sure that moving out had been the right decision; at least the tunnel would have been defensible against anything but a gas attack. They were now engaged in a cat and mouse pursuit and were only narrowly ahead of the enemy. Something was nagging at Eric. If pressured into explaining his feelings he would have said it felt as though they were being forced along a pre-arranged route. But he couldn’t understand why when he could see no real signs of a trap.

He indicated to the men around him to scout ahead and make sure the next junction was clear. While he was waiting for their signal, he looked over to where Orlando was waiting. He was leaning against a wall, pale, sweat covering his face and his chest heaving with the effort it was costing him to keep going. The assigned guards stood either side of him, but Eric was torn between knowing he had to lead and wanting to be with his brother. If they got into a fire-fight, everyone would be needed and Orlando would be vulnerable. 

The attack came with devastating suddenness from the ground they’d just traversed and Eric berated himself for missing the clues. One moment they were moving slowly through the ruins of once beautiful buildings with no sign of any immediate danger apart from his uneasiness; the next they were fighting for their lives against a much larger force. The Derdenye were taking no chances that they’d escape this time.

Eric was hit with an energy pulse that sent his whole body into spasm. He tried to see how Karl and Orli were fairing but the pain was so excruciating that the blackness of unconsciousness, when it arrived, was a blessed relief.


	4. Chapter three

Eric was dragged from the blissful quiet of unconsciousness by a strange, intermittent buzzing sound. With persistence he managed to open his leaden eyelids enough to see heavily armed Derdenye troops moving amongst his downed unit, picking up their abandoned weapons. Memory came back and frantic to locate Orli, he struggled to his feet only to be knocked back down by a blow across his shoulders.

“Stay down unless you want to be shot,” a Derdenye barked at him. He followed the order and stayed down but still looked around frantically to locate his brother. 

Another man, Alek, Eric recalled, was sitting nearby holding his bloody shoulder. Seeing Eric’s frenetic search he mouthed, “Over there,” and indicated the direction by moving his head.

Nodding, Eric began to shuffle over to see how he could help Alek when a couple of Derdenye appeared, grabbed Alek under his arms and dragged him away before dropping him amongst a smaller group of wounded men. 

Derdenye carrying long metal rods were moving amongst the wounded and Eric looked on in horror as one walked up to Alek and, without a word, rested the rod against his head. There was a repeat of the strange buzzing sound that had woken Eric and Alek screamed, his back arching so violently that Eric could see daylight beneath him. The buzzing ended as abruptly as it had started and Alek collapsed.

More men began wielding the killing rods and unable to sit by Eric rolled onto his knees. He had to do something. Before he could make a move, a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him off balance and holding him still. 

“Eric, no,” Karl whispered urgently, “If you do anything you’ll die as well.” 

“But they’re killing the wounded.” Eric felt sick. The bastards were murdering his men before his eyes and he was helpless.

“I know, but as much as it sickens us we have another priority. We have to find a way to keep Orlando’s injuries hidden or the same will happen to him.”

“Where is he? I can’t see him.”

Karl gestured with his head, “He’s over there. He’s awake and so far we’re lucky they’ve not paid too much attention to him.”

Eric tried to look casual as he glanced around, pain twisting his gut when he calculated that his squad numbers had been reduced by about a third since the ambush. A group of six men were sitting roughly twenty metres away and could just about make out Orli’s head in their midst. A smile of pride was forced from him; they might not be armed any longer but his men were still doing the best they could to protect his remaining family.

Trying to close his eyes to the carnage he could do nothing about, Eric asked, “What’re we waiting for?” 

“They’re going to ship us off planet.” Karl replied.

Eric turned to him in horror. “What? Where are they taking us?”

“A place called Pyrrhus, the Derdenye need workers there because the conditions are so bad no one survives for very long.”

Not bothering to ask where Karl had got the information, it had always been a talent of his, Eric exclaimed, “We’ve got to do something.”

“I know and I’m really hoping that you’re going to come up with an idea because we’re running out of time.” Karl sighed as the Derdenye around them began shouting at them, telling them to get to their feet.

~~~~

Several awful hours later Eric was fighting a losing battle against his own exhaustion. By some miracle they’d managed to keep Orli’s injuries hidden from their captors and now he and Karl were practically carrying the younger man, his strength having given out some miles back. In the distance a massive transport ship was waiting for them and Eric knew their chances to escape were running out fast.

As the distance to the ship diminished, Eric felt the onset of desperation. The Derdenye had too many men and were too well trained. Even if he had been willing to abandon Orli, and only look to his own survival, there had been no opportunity to try anything.

A Derdenye officer stood at the head of the ramp, watching as the prisoners marched up the ramp and into the bowels of the ship. In unison, the men began to slow their pace, causing the long file of prisoners bunch up so that the orderly line of march became a disordered rabble. Karl staggered as someone cannoned into him and Orli chose that moment to stumble. Eric was barely fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground. 

The watcher must have seen the slip because he suddenly stood straighter, his attention focused on them. Eric muttered a fervent prayer under his breath that they would pass unnoticed.

It wasn’t to be. With a bellow the officer ordered, “Stop the line.”

Instantly, the guards around them shouted at them to halt, backing up their commands with sticks and raised guns.

His men fell back creating an almost impenetrable human barrier around the two of them as the officer tried to get closer, his interest obviously piqued. Eric saw a well built blond maybe a little taller than Orli. His face showed intelligence and something else, maybe compassion?

The guards clutched at their weapons and Eric wondered if this was the opportunity he’d been waiting for. There were many more men than guards. Should he order an attack on the much smaller group?

Seemingly unaware of the risk, the officer pushed his way through the files of prisoners until he was toe to toe with Eric. “What’s going on here?”

Trying to push Orli behind him, Eric turned to face the officer. “It’s nothing, he missed his step.”

“He's hurt.” The man pointed at the dried blood just visible on Orli’s pant leg.

“It’s only a scratch, he'll be okay. I'll take care of him.” Eric replied, anxious to play down the extent of Orli’s injury.

Unaware of the scrutiny and the danger he was facing, Orli made an effort to stand unaided, pushing away from Eric’s support. He managed to stand alone for seconds before his strength failed and he slumped once more. But that was all it took. The instant the officer had a clear glimpse of Orli his expression changed. The look of desire that slid across his features Eric understood but the following one of sadness left him baffled.

The officer looked back at Eric, his face now hard and emotionless, “Regulations state that any injured prisoners are to be terminated; we do not have the resources to waste on the weak and sick.”

“But that's hideous. How can you justify the killing of men whose only crime was fighting for survival?” Eric demanded, knowing in his heart that he was wasting his time. Men like these wouldn’t hesitate to take Orli away and kill him.

The officer grabbed Eric’s arm and dragged him a few paces. Fortunately Karl was able to step into his place smoothly and maintain the unobtrusive support. Orli ending up on the floor now would ruin everything.

Gesturing for the guards standing close by to give them some room, the officer hissed. “Listen and learn because if you had attempted this shit with anyone else your friends would be walking over your body. And if you try it on Pyrrhus the guards there will have your head on a spear.” His gaze travelled back to Orli, “How long do you think your little friend –”

“Brother! He's my brother.” Eric exclaimed.

The man’s chin dropped in surprise for a moment but as he opened his mouth to respond a movement in his peripheral vision drew his attention. Eric followed his gaze and saw someone else approaching. The new arrival walked quickly, exuding an aura of supreme arrogance. As soon as he was in earshot he called out, “Captain Bean, sir, is there a problem with loading the prisoners?” His voice matched his appearance. He sounded whiny and he instantly grated on Eric’s nerves.

For a brief second Eric and Bean shared a look of perfect agreement before Bean shoved Eric back into the crowd of prisoners.

Bean moved over to stand in front of the new arrival, “No, Biggs, there isn't a problem.” 

They had a muttered conversation and Eric’s heart sank when Bean pointed at Orli.

Biggs was either too stupid or too insensitive to understand the effect his words would have so he didn’t bother to keep his voice down when he said, “But he’s obviously sick! He’ll probably die on you the first time you touch him. Why don't I take him to disposal while you pick another one?” 

Obviously on edge Bean snapped, raising his voice so that Eric could hear his words clearly, “No! He’s pretty and if he’s sick I won’t have a fight on my hands. Besides I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have someone die while I’m fucking them. I’ve heard the sensation is indescribable.”

Eric didn’t stop to think, with a howl of rage and brushing off the hands that tried to stop him, he flew towards Bean, intent on murdering the bastard with his bare hands.

Before he could reach his target Eric heard the whiny little shit begin shouting, “Guards! Subdue that man! Use stunners!”

All hell broke loose and Eric only managed to land a couple of decent punches before he was hit with a stun blast and he dropped to the floor, paralysed. In this state he was forced to watch as Karl and a dozen of his men were stunned into immobility and a clearly unconscious Orli was dragged away into the bowels of the ship.


	5. Chapter four

By the time the ship was locked down and ready to take off, Sean was beginning to regret his decision to step in and save the boy. The resulting ruckus had lasted until the tall man and at least a dozen others had been stunned into immobility. Even the injured boy had tried to resist, demonstrating his spirit if not his good sense. To add to Sean’s woes, the delay was almost long enough to delay the ship’s departure; something that was certain to draw the wrong kind of attention. Sean couldn’t understand what it was about the boy that had made him act so precipitously. After his run in with the Council, he had vowed not to let his heart rule his head.

Once inside his cabin, he looked down at the unconscious boy in his bunk and even though he looked very sick, Sean felt the immediate impact of his attraction like a kick in the gut. 

Forcing himself to ignore the desire he obviously felt for the boy, Sean began to check him for other injuries. Having ascertained that there were none, Sean tore open his pant’s leg to check on his leg wound. The smell alone told Sean that it was badly infected. It didn’t take an expert to know that without treatment he wouldn't last past the jump into hyperspace. Sean was amazed he’d managed to stay on his feet long enough to avoid discovery and get to the loading ramp. 

Realising that there was no time before their departure Sean headed to the flight deck to assume his take off station. He took a deep breath to steady himself before he entered; he needed to talk to the captain and try to come up with a credible explanation for his actions. Keying his access code into the keypad, he waited for the retinal scanner to complete his identification. The door slid smoothly open and Sean was greeted with the relaxed atmosphere that usually imbued the bridge of the Celeste when Viggo had command. He hoped that was a good sign.

He and Viggo met for the first time during initial training and had soon discovered a shared a disregard for authority, which they learned to hide very quickly. Later though, when their career paths had diverged, with Viggo heading to flight school and Sean going into the Guard, they’d kept in touch and remained firm friends and, when the need arose, bed partners.

Viggo’s skills as a pilot and a commander would surely have earned him a much more prestigious command had it not been for this rebellious streak. Sean was therefore hoping there was a chance he would bend the rules for him and authorise medical treatment for the boy.

Acknowledging Sean’s entrance with a wave Viggo pointed to his usual seat on the flight deck. 

“Give me a few minutes to get us under way, Captain, and then we’ll talk.” 

His unusual formality told Sean that it wasn’t a suggestion. This didn’t bode well. Vig must have heard about the fuss during loading.

“Very well.” Sean swallowed and began to dread what would come next. He couldn’t explain his reaction to the boy to himself. How could he justify the risk he was taking to Viggo, who probably knew him better than anyone?

Sean fidgeted as the acceleration built and the ship lumbered into the air. He hated this part of intersystem travel almost as much as he hated the jump into hyperspace. In both instances it felt like his insides were being put through a wringer. He hoped the boy in his cabin was fairing better than some of the prisoners; at least he was lying down.

As soon as he could move freely, Sean released the restraining straps and stood. Walking stiffly, he moved closer to Viggo, watching the instruments that he understood, waiting until the ship's master indicated that he was able to talk.

Fifteen minutes later Viggo glanced his way and tilted his head meaningfully, “We’ll go to my day cabin.”

Sean followed him there and stood without speaking while Viggo studied him.

Finally breaking away from Sean’s stare, Viggo snorted with laughter, “You haven't changed at all you know, Sean. You still play everything close to your chest. You going tell me what really caused the hold-up with loading?”

Sean looked around nervously, “Well…”

“Give me some credit, Sean; I know which parts of the ship are bugged and which aren't. We're safe to talk here.” Viggo laughed again.

Sean took a deep breath; Viggo had put some of the pieces together, which should make it easier for him to explain. “A new group of prisoners were loading, and something made me watch them more closely. Something about the way they walked and interacted… I'm not sure what it was. But anyway, in the middle of the group were two men, one not much more than a boy really. I saw he was hurt…”

“Hurt?” Viggo’s lazy grin turned to a look of horror. “Please don't tell me you brought a wounded man on board? You know the regs.”

“Yes I know the regs and yes I know I was stupid but there was something about him, something special – that made me want to prolong his life if only for a little while.”

“Prolong his suffering you mean.” Viggo pushed a hand through his short cropped hair. “You know how long he'll last on Pyrrhus. A month if he's lucky, more if he's not.”

Sean hung his head; everything Viggo was saying to him had already gone through his mind, but it made no difference. “I know. And he’s the most stunning male I’ve ever seen.”

Viggo groaned, “Oh shit. He's pretty? Sean the best thing you can do for that boy is to go and blow his brains out right now. In case it has slipped your mind, there are very few women allowed on Pyrrhus. You know what the guards there will do to him. I think I'd like to reconsider my forecast – he won't last a week.”

“It may not matter. Without treatment he won't make it to Pyrrhus.”

“He's hurt that badly?”

Sean nodded, “A leg wound, looks like a laser burn, but it's an old one and infected. The man with him, who tried to stop us from taking him, told me that he was his brother. Can you believe that, Vig? Brothers! I’ve heard about people knowing they have the same genetic donors but that hasn’t happened in years.”

“Jesus, Sean, you need to get your priorities straight. It doesn’t make any difference if they are brothers. You’re already on thin ice with the Council.”

“I know that.”

Viggo continued, “So, what are you planning to do with the boy now? You’ve already broken regs by letting him survive to lift off.”

“I couldn’t kill him, Vig!” Sean burst out passionately.

“So what are you going to do, Sean? Because, now you’ve told me about him, I’m also implicated in your little stunt.”

“He needs medical treatment.” Sean insisted stubbornly.

Viggo sighed, “I know the Council has always turned a blind eye to the crew of a prison ship amusing themselves with some of the prisoners. But with a ship full of undamaged ones to pick from you had to find the wounded one. You don't make life easy for yourself or your friends do you?” 

“I’m sorry.” Sean felt sick, he hadn’t thought any of this through and now he’d implicated Viggo as well.

Viggo looked at his watch, “I’ve got to get back to the bridge; we’ll be clearing the atmosphere in the next few minutes.” He looked at Sean, “I’ll give permission for you to take him down to medical, if you think it’s warranted, and forget that he was sick when he came on board. But remember, you’re going to have to give him up when we get to Pyrrhus.” 

Viggo touched the door control and, as it slid open, he turned back to Sean, “You’re my friend, Sean, and I know neither of us have much to look forward to, but at least we’re alive. 

“Oh and make sure you keep him restrained, I won’t have an enemy solider wandering around my ship, no matter how badly hurt he is. I won’t allow anything to endanger my ship.”

Watching Viggo walk away, Sean shook his head and wondered, for the second time that day, what the hell had possessed him.


	6. Chapter five

Eric let his eyes drift open only to shut them again immediately. It was too bloody bright. A low hum thrummed through the metal surface on which he was lying, which told him the ship was moving. He hadn’t experienced much inter-planetary travel but knew enough to appreciate the null-gravity generators which made the rapid acceleration, necessary for a ship to leave the gravitational pull of a planet, bearable for its passengers.

Struggling against the massive headache that assailed him, as soon as he lifted his head, Eric forced himself to his feet. On unsteady legs, he tottered over to check on Karl, who was breathing easily and showing signs of waking. Next he made his way over to the force bars that covered the cell door. He got close enough to the bars to feel the buzz of the electricity flowing through them. 

Raising his voice a little he called, “Can anyone hear me?”

A voice replied immediately from quite close by, so Eric had to assume that the owner was in a similar cell next door, “Who’s that?”

“Thom, sir.”

Eric nodded. He remembered Thom; he was an older man who had fought alongside Eric for the entirety of the war. “Thom, did you see what happened to Orli?”

“They took him. I’m sorry, sir, we tried to stop them but they had weapons and stunned most of us.” 

Eric could hear regret permeating other man's voice. 

“Sir?”

“What, Thom?”

“It may not help but he tried to fight them too and was unconscious when they took him away.” Thom hesitated and Eric could hear the uncertainty colouring his voice. “I mean he wouldn’t have known anything, when they took him…”

Eric nodded wordlessly, uncaring that Thom wouldn’t be able to see the gesture. He’d also seen that Orli was unconscious when they took him away. Overcome with anguish, he shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle the wail that wanted to explode from him and sank to the ground. Leaning back against the wall, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his aching head against them, hiding his face. He was barely aware of the tears wetting his cheeks. He’d failed to protect him, and now Orli was suffering a fate worse than death, if he wasn’t already dead. 

Time passed and eventually Eric heard the sounds of the men moving around him. He kept his head down, praying they would leave him alone. He didn’t even want to face Karl right now. Taking a gasping breath, he swallowed the sounds of grief that still fought to escape. 

A long time passed before Karl came over, bringing a small cup of water and some food rations.

Eric looked up at his lover, “Sorry, Karl; I’m not hungry right now.”

Crouching down beside him Karl lay a hand on his shoulder, “I know, but at least drink the water.” 

Karl’s look of understanding was nearly his undoing and he had to avert his eyes to avoid breaking down again. 

He swallowed the contents of the cup in one gulp, using it as a distraction. Dropping his head back onto his knees he sighed. He knew he had responsibilities; that he should be trying to find some way for them to escape but, for the moment, his heart wasn’t in it. He was so tired. Just for a few moments he wished someone else would step in and take command. 

Suddenly, the conversation stopped, and Eric became aware of a distinct feeling of tension in the cell. Lifting his head he looked towards the doorway and was instantly overcome with rage because standing there was the whiny little bastard responsible for stunning most of them and taking Orli away. With a roar or rage, Eric jumped to his feet, only to be dragged to a halt by Karl before he had moved three paces.

“Let go of me, Karl!”

But Karl didn’t back down, “Not on your life! Listen to me, Eric!” 

Karl moved to stand firmly in front of him, ignoring the bastard standing outside the cell for the moment.

Resting one hand against Eric’s chest, Karl held him still, “Listen,” he hissed, “I know you’re hurting, we all are! Orli was one of us!”

Eric tried to muscle past but Karl lifted his hand to forestall him, “Let me finish. He wasn’t our brother but he was our friend and we all miss him.”

His grief stabbing him anew and bereft of words, Eric could only stand motionless, a fixed expression on his face. Only the movement of his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides showed he wasn’t a statue.

Karl continued, “I know that you don’t need to hear this right now but, as your partner and second, I have to say it. Orli’s gone, perhaps for good, and you have a responsibility towards the rest of the men. We need you to find a way out for us because once we set foot on Pyrrhus, our only escape is going to be death.”

Taking a deep breath, Eric nodded. Karl was right to remind him of his duty. He wasn’t the only man here to have lost everything and, as much as he hated the idea, he needed to talk to the Derdenye bastard, waiting outside, to find a way to salvage something from the wreckage of his world.

Slowly Eric made his way over, closer the force bars, stopping far enough away that he could hear the other man but not close enough to singe himself. Eric studied the officer; he looked a few years younger than Eric, maybe mid twenties. Orli would have described him as having a stick up his arse. The reminder that he might never see his little brother again, or hear his inappropriate comments about authority, brought fresh sorrow. 

The officer continued to study Eric without speaking

Realising, if he wanted to find out anything, he needed to speak first Eric said, “How’s Orli?”

“Orli?”

“My brother, the man you took away.”

“Oh the fuck toy,” Biggs nodded contemptuously, “He was still alive when I left him handcuffed in my captain’s bed, but not for much longer I suspect. Captain Bean wanted to know what it would be like to fuck a corpse.”

The words hit him like a punch to the gut and automatically Eric raised his voice in anger, “So this Bean only wanted him for some sick experiment?” 

“I’ve no idea!” The Derdenye snarled back. “I don’t have to justify our actions to you. You’re the prisoners here. You’re ours to use however we wish.”

Karl cleared his throat noisily, and the logical part of Eric knew he had to control his emotions; angering the man would only jeopardise their chances of escape. He had to forget his personal problems and focus on keeping this man off balance and use him to find an escape route. 

His father had always said finding the greatest good for the greatest number, was the job of a king. But before this moment, Eric had never fully understood the true implication of the words or realised how hard it would be to live with the consequences.

Swallowing bile, Eric breathed deeply before saying, “I’m sorry. That was unfair of me. You’re not the monster here.” He had the childish urge to cross his fingers behind his back because, to him, the lie was so transparent. 

“Don’t thank me. It was against my better judgement. Anyway, if Bean’s had him he’s already dead.” The response left Eric with no means and even less inclination to attempt building a rapport with the officer.

Abruptly, as though deciding that he had said too much, the officer turned and moved away, leaving Eric staring through the force bars. What the hell had been the point of that conversation?

Once the officer was out of earshot, Karl came to stand at his shoulder, “Anything useful?”

“Not much. He told me Orli was alive when they took him.”

“Thank God,” came Karl’s heartfelt prayer.

“Not really, that arsehole left him in his captain’s bed.”

“Shit.”

Eric moved back into the cell and sat back down, leaning his back against the wall, gesturing with his head for Karl to sit next to him.

Taking Karl’s hand Eric said, “You realise I would never have told you how I felt about you if it hadn’t been for Orli.”

Karl smiled and squeezed Eric’s hand, “I guessed. I could see you wrestling with your feelings back then. I was only going to wait a few more days before I made a move myself. I’m glad he persuaded you to speak up.”

“Yeah, he told me that if I didn’t say something I’d lose you.” Eric could feel his cheeks heating, “He also said that if I didn’t make a move someone else would, that you were too good looking to be alone for very long.”

Laughing, Karl replied, “Good looking? That’s rich, coming from someone who looks like him.”

Graced with good looks and a sensuality that Eric envied, Orli had never lacked for lovers. “Yeah I know. But I agree with him, you’re gorgeous.” Eric sighed, “It’s funny, but even though he never had to look far for company he never took people for granted and always managed to stay on good terms with everyone, even his former lovers.” 

“I guess the majority were just grateful they’d known a part of him.”

“Maybe.”

Karl rested his hand on Eric’s leg, “So what are we going to do now?”

Accepting that Orli was beyond his help for now, Eric thought carefully before replying. “When I was talking to that bastard I gathered there was no love lost between him and his commander. He doesn’t like Bean and I think the feeling is mutual.”

“How can we use that to our advantage?”

“Well I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to get within an arm’s length of Bean without killing him, so I’m going to concentrate on the other one.” Eric answered honestly. “It needs to be something that will divide and conquer. We just need to find the key to the situation.” Could he manage to forget his own grief and use that to his advantage? That was the next big question Eric had to answer.


	7. Chapter six

Despondent because Viggo was pissed with him, Sean headed back to his cabin. He wanted to check on the boy again and he needed time to think through his course of action. Of course the point might already be moot as the boy could have already died of his injuries. Cautiously, he opened his cabin door and at once the stale smell of sickness assaulted his nose. 

Moving over to his bunk, Sean saw with gratitude that Biggs hadn’t been his usual excessive self, only using one set of cuffs to restrain the youngster. But, in his present condition, that was overkill. The boy was in no fit state to move, let alone launch an escape bid. 

As Sean watched, he moved restlessly, mumbling incomprehensibly, his eyes tightly closed and his face drawn with pain. Moving to the washbasin in the tiny bathing area, Sean dampened a washcloth and returned to the bunk, placing it over the boy’s sweaty forehead. He quietened for a few seconds but soon began to mutter again in delirium. He was burning up with fever and in no time the washcloth was dry. 

Torn by indecision, Sean wondered if he should follow Vig’s advice and take the boy down to disposal, ending his suffering and safeguarding his own future. He also had to consider that if he sought medical aid for a prisoner –something that was as much against regulations as bringing an injured one onboard in the first place – Biggs would be sure to find out and Sean would pretty rapidly find himself booked on a way one ticket to Pyrrhus himself.

Suddenly the boy’s eyes snapped open, Sean saw pain and confusion emblazoned there before he arched in pain and a soft moan was torn from him before slumping back against the mattress, his chest heaving with exertion. Sean had no more time for deliberation.

With a sigh, his decision had never really been in doubt, Sean unfastened the restraint and lifted the slight figure. The heat coming off the boy’s body made him waver again. Was the risk was worth it? The boy was in such poor shape that he might die anyway, despite medical aid. But Sean knew he would never live with himself if he didn’t try to help, even at the risk of his own survival.

The med-bay was only a short distance away and Sean passed no-one during the trip. Once there, he lowered his burden carefully onto the treatment bed and pushed the call button for the medi-droid.

Waiting for the droid, the only form of medical care available on the Celeste, Sean was once more forced to confront the brutality of the regime he served. Personally, he’d been lucky, never suffering any wounds or injuries during either training or his military service. But, he’d known other service personnel who were not so lucky. He’d never understood why real doctors were so rare and, as a consequence, were only available to treat the most senior members of the regime and their families.

He waited some more but still the droid didn’t arrive. Jabbing the call button again Sean began to lose patience. Didn’t they realise the boy was running out of time? 

After several more attempts on the button, each one more frantic than the last the droid arrived. It stood whirring beside the bed, showing no sign of doing anything further.

Finally, Sean lost his temper and aimed a hard kick at the casing of the recalcitrant mechanical medic. Immediately, restraints sprang out from around frame of the bed, immobilising the patient. As soon as that was accomplished, several arms shot out from the sides of the droid and it moved closer, beginning its examination. 

After a short wait, numerous red lights appeared on the front panel of the droid. It remained stationary for a time then quickly and efficiently it began to cut off the boy’s ragged clothing. Torn between wanting to know if the rest of him was as attractive as his face and a feeling of shame that he was behaving pruriently, Sean moved restlessly from foot to foot. Even before the boy was fully naked, his attention was riveted on the livid, oozing wound on his left thigh. It was no wonder he was so sick. 

Sean stood by helplessly as the medi-droid spouted another appendage, which was pressed down against the gash. The large sucker on the underside reminded Sean of the tentacle he’d once seen belonging to a particularly vicious marine life form.

The treatment must have been painful because the boy began to struggle feebly. Moaning as blood appeared between the junction of the sucker and his skin. Suddenly, bright light flashed, irradiating the area of the wound and a syringe attachment appeared from the innards of the droid. Before Sean could react it had injected the contents into the boy’s thigh. With a final chirp of what sounded a lot like satisfaction, the droid covered the wound in synthetic skin. It then withdrew all its appendages and scuttled off back to its waiting station, its front panel dimming at once.

At a loss as to what he should do now Sean turned his attention back to the boy, watching nervously as his laboured breathing began to slow along with his restless movements. When he finally lapsed into a deeper more restful sleep, Sean breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. He touched his forehead and it already felt cooler.

Remaining in the med-bay was risky, Biggs might try snooping at any time, so Sean gathered the limp figure into his arms. At least if Biggs didn’t see them there it would take him some time to track down the treatment records – if indeed the idea occurred to him at all.

It only took moments to get back to his cabin but in that time Sean realised he had grown accustomed to the idea that the boy was dependent on him and liked the sensation of his weight in his arms. He was also gratified by the idea that he was responsible for the boy’s continued survival.

Placing the boy on his bunk and Sean pulled the single blanket over him so that he didn’t become chilled. Then, pulling the sole chair in the room over to the bed, he sat. Slouching down, he lifted his feet up onto the bunk frame and tried to make himself comfortable. He was due back on duty in another hour or so and he desperately needed some sleep. These four hour shifts always left him feeling out of sync and constantly exhausted. 

Focusing on the figure sleeping peacefully in his bunk Sean realised the futility of his actions. Nothing he could do was going to prevent the boy suffering rape and abuse on Pyrrhus. Sean didn’t regret his conduct, but the knowledge that he had chosen to sentence the boy to a horrific death on the prison planet instead of an easy, oblivious passing ate at him. Once again he’d acted without thinking.

Despite these troubled thoughts it wasn’t long before Sean’s eyelids drooped and eventually sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter seven

Aware that he had some time before he was due back on duty, Biggs made his way to the mess hall. He helped himself to the usual ration packs, putting them onto a tray and taking the whole lot over to an empty table. Several more members of his marine unit came into the room but none of them ventured to sit with him. He wasn’t surprised; the men generally avoided him unless they had no choice. It didn’t bother him; he’d accepted weeks ago that he didn’t have the ability to bond with the men in the way that came as naturally as breathing to Bean.

Eating the tasteless mush that passed as ship’s rations he gave some thought to the prisoner that he had delivered to Bean’s cabin. While Biggs could appreciate the boy’s looks, his arse would have to be gold plated to make him risk his future on a fuck toy. The other prisoner had called the boy Orli, an odd name that… 

He toyed with the remaining food before shovelling it into his mouth and swallowing hastily. Waste was anathema to the Council, and he was a good servant of the regime and proud of the role he had been selected to play in rooting out suspected dissidents like his commanding officer and his old friend, the ship’s captain. 

His thoughts drifted back to the boy. Tthe name was niggling at him, Orli, Orli… Was it a real name or a nickname? Now where had he heard that name before? He tapped his fingers against his lips. Why was it so familiar? The more he wracked his brains, chasing the memory, the more it eluded him. After several frustrating minutes he decided he needed a distraction. It would serve two purposes, to bring those memories to the fore and to kill some time before he had to go back on duty.

Halfway across the room to the disposal unit, to get rid of the debris from his meal, it struck him with the force of laser cannon. Of course! The name had been mentioned in his briefing before being posted on to the Celeste. Orli was the nickname given to the King of Adria’s youngest son, and that had to mean the prisoner he’d spoken to in the cell had to be the Crown Prince!

The Council would be immensely grateful to get their hands on the new ruler of Adria and the biggest thorn in their side. If the younger one, Orlando, managed to survive Bean’s attentions and could be handed over too, that would be an added bonus for him.

Needing time to plan his next actions Biggs headed for the observation deck, somewhere he was sure he would be alone. He stood looking out into the inky blackness, not really seeing the spectacle as the stars blurred and passed by at incredible speeds. 

The first thing he needed to do was gain confirmation of his suspicions, passing on false information would cripple any chance of his further advancement, then he could contact his superior. Even though the sub-space communicator on board was supposed to be solely for use by the ship’s crew, it wouldn’t be an issue as one of the radio operators owed him a favour. He’d have to find a way to password the messages though. He didn’t trust the captain not to monitor communications, and if Mortensen found out what he was up to, then it would only be a matter of time before Bean knew too. 

Rubbing his hands with glee he headed towards the cells occupied by the female prisoners. Thoughts of the power he was soon to gain were making him horny and it was sure to be the easiest thing to find some relief for his lust and, at the same time, confirm the identities of the King’s sons.

~~~~~

It hadn’t taken long to select the female and now that she was lying nearly naked and terrified on his bunk, he was confident she would tell him exactly what he needed to know.

He slapped her to get her attention and when she finally met his eye, he held up the small holo of the brothers he’d downloaded from the net. “You know who these men are?”

She flinched away and, cowering down, shook her head, refusing to answer. He lifted his hand for another blow and realised that maybe he should change his approach. She was very young, and, he guessed, completely untouched. Maybe letting her know that supplying information would mean that she would help the princes and would be left alone would be the key…

Instead of hitting her, he stroked her arm, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you, but I need your help urgently. There are men on board - my captain for one - who want to hurt them. I need your help to get them to safety.”

She didn’t answer, just shook her head. God! Didn’t the stupid bitch understand that this would be his ticket off prison transports! He was sorely tempted to slap her again but instead gathered his patience, “Please. You have to help me. Orlando is very sick and only I can help him. Believe me; I’m on your side. No one else on board is interested or has the power. I can guarantee their escape but I need to be sure who they are.”

He had to be getting through to the bitch because she lifted her head and looked at the holo again. He could see the fear in her eyes and knew that he had to work on that.

“You don’t have to say anything, just nod.” She gave him a disbelieving stare, “No I’m telling the truth and if you help me I can keep you safe. I know what happens to girls on Pyrrhus and I promise I won’t let anyone touch you if you help me. In fact I won’t even let them send you down to the surface; I’ll keep you here on board. I’m sure there are useful tasks you could do on the ship.”

Holding up the holo he asked again, “Are these men the King’s sons?”

With a small sob she nodded, the movement so quick he would have missed it if he hadn’t been paying close attention.

A smile twisting his features he threw the holo down on the small desk that stood against one wall of the cabin. Standing he began to undo his pants, laughing at her whimper of alarm. 

Turning to her, his already hard cock protruding from the opening in his pants, he said, “You stupid bitch, you really believed me, didn’t you? How could you think I’d go out of my way to save something as worthless as you?”

Crawling onto the bunk, he pushed her legs apart and forced his way inside her, clamping his hand over her nose and mouth to stifle her screams.

~~~~~

Half an hour later, he pushed the button for the communicator, “I have something to go to disposal.” He looked with distaste at the body lying on his bed. Bean had been wrong; being inside the girl when he’d strangled her wasn’t anything special. He shrugged; maybe it only worked if you were fucking a male. Unbidden the image came into his head of Bean buried to his balls in the younger prince, fucking him until his eyes glazed over in death. Aroused and hard almost instantly, he vowed that should the boy survive Bean’s attentions, he had to find a way to have him too.

Whistling a jaunty tune he exited his cabin and made his way along to the cells. It would be several hours until he could access the sub-space communicator and he needed to make sure his major bargaining chip survived in good condition, at least until he could take credit for the discovery.


	9. Chapter eight

Orlando felt like he was swimming up out of the black depths of a lake. Every time he drew closer to the surface something would tug him back down into the darkness. Finally, he managed to pull himself up to the light, and opened his eyes.

He turned his head carefully, the sparse stubble on his chin rasping against the rough grey blanket beneath him. Mentally he checked himself, he ached unmercifully and his head hurt. He swallowed, and his mouth felt as dry as the Southern Plains in summer. 

Looking around he saw a bare, functional room, barely big enough to hold the narrow bunk he was lying on, an uncomfortable looking upright chair and, at the end of the bunk, a small desk with a computer terminal and keyboard. Looking behind him, he could see a small doorway which he guessed led to toilet facilities. When he concentrated, which made his head throb, he could feel a low thrumming which told him he was on board some form of transport vessel. The metallic gleam of the walls and floor confirmed this. 

Why couldn’t he remember how he got here, wherever here was and where was everyone else? Another thing – why was he naked? Looking down his body the only damage he could see was the redness on his upper thigh, mostly covered by some sort of plasti-skin. Did that mean Eric had managed to organise medical help?

Slowly he sifted through his memories. What was the last thing he could recall? He remembered Eric checking his leg when they were hiding out in the sewer. Then, he had a vague recollection of running for a very long time. Then there were men fighting and lots of shouting. But the memories were fuzzy and interspersed with blanks. Every time he tried to take one particular incident and examine it in any more detail it dissolved like smoke in a breeze.

Guessing it wasn’t a good idea, except that he really needed something to drink, he slowly and carefully rolled until his legs were over the side of the bunk and he could lever himself into a sitting position. Instantly his head began to spin and he felt nauseous. By concentrating hard, he was eventually able to push himself to stand, balancing on shaky legs. By holding onto the metal bars at the end of the bed he found he could shuffle forward and, keeping his attention fixed on the doorway to what he very much hoped was a bathroom, he slowly and painfully headed that way. The skin around his leg wound felt tight but didn’t bleed at all so he hoped it was healing.

He’d only managed a few steps when the sound of the cabin door opening made him spin in alarm. His already shaky co-ordination failed and he fell, landing heavily. From his position on the floor he twisted towards the doorway, knowing he needed to face whatever threat might be approaching. 

The door opened fully and a tall blond man ducked through the gap. Orlando’s first impression was of someone easy on the eye but then recognition flared and his memories flooded back. This was the man who had ordered him separated from Eric and the rest of the squad. 

Instantly the stranger rushed over and crouched down beside him. Surprisingly, concern was etched on his features. Too weak to struggle, Orlando let the stranger help him into a sitting position and then leant against the hard body as he was still too dizzy to sit unaided.

“Let me help you back to the bunk.” The stranger offered. 

Too sick to refuse, Orlando let the man help him. As soon as he was sitting on the edge of the thin mattress, another need made itself known. Despite having a thirst as big as a desert, he really needed to relieve himself. He flinched; he would need help with that too.

Looking at the man kneeling in front of him and unsure how keen he would be on assisting him, Orlando mumbled, “I need to…”

Somehow he understood what was needed. Standing, he lifted Orlando under one arm until he was able to struggle into an upright position. He then pulled Orlando’s right arm around his neck and holding that with his right hand, wrapped his left arm around Orlando’s waist. They must have looked like they were taking part in a three legged race as they stumbled over to the doorway but it worked. 

Leaving him just inside the tiny room, the man said, “Can you manage on your own now? I’ll leave the door open just to be on the safe side.”

Knowing that this was too intimate an act for him to perform comfortably with an audience and that too violent movement would send him off balance again, Orlando nodded gingerly.

Once he'd finished, he got as far as the doorway before the man came forward to help him again. The cabin was small so it was only a couple of paces back to the bunk but Orlando was grateful for the help. Exhausted, he sat. The other man pulled the chair out from in front of the terminal and sat facing him. 

Orlando could see that the stranger was very aware of his lack of clothing because he was careful to maintain eye contact and not let his attention wander. 

He must also be a mind reader because his next words were, “I'm sorry about your clothes, the medi-droid cut them off and I’m not sure if anything of mine will fit you. Now that you're getting better I'll try to scrounge something from the stores.” 

His speech was slightly hurried and unsure but Orlando found the deep tones soothing. “That would be good.” His own voice came out faint and with a distinct croak. He swallowed, hoping that would make him sound less like a frog. 

Instead it prompted his saviour to say, “You must be thirsty; you had a fever for a long time. I'll get you some water.”

While heading for the bathroom he threw over his shoulder, “My name's Sean by the way.”

“Orlando.” 

Sean handed him a metal cup and he swallowed the slightly chemical tasting liquid gratefully. Once he felt that his voice wouldn’t come out in a squeak Orlando said, “You were there at the entrance when we were brought on board.”

Sean immediately ducked his head, “Yeah I was.”

Knowing attack was the best form of defence Orlando said, “Did you mean what you said when you took me away from the others?”

“Gods no. I only said that as an excuse. I would never do anything like that to anyone.”

“Why did you take me away from them?”

“You were hurt.” Sean said defensively.

“I know, but they were looking after me.”

Sean rubbed his palms against his knees uncomfortably, “The regulations state that no wounded prisoners should be transported on a prison ship. Any damaged prisoners are disposed of humanely.”

“What? You mean you kill them?” Orlando asked incredulously.

“It's not my idea. Those are the rules.”

“Who on earth made rules like that?” Orlando raised his voice in anger. “I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything else from a race that can find a pretext to invade another world and wipe it out!”

“I didn’t make the rules!” Sean hissed back. “I don't like them any more than you do but if I want to survive, I have to obey them!”

Refusing to acknowledge that he had Sean's disobedience to thank for his continuing survival, with his anger getting the better of his common sense, Orlando half stood and shouted, “You didn't with me!”

Immediately, his head began to spin and his vision tunnelled. He was vaguely aware of the metallic clang of the mug falling out of his limp hand before he slumped back onto the bunk.

~~~~~

When he came too again he was laying on the narrow bunk the thin blanket covering him from feet to shoulder. He moved, trying to achieve a more comfortable position on the lumpy mattress and instantly Sean was crouching down beside him, looking concerned.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have upset you; you’re still weak.”

Masking his feelings - he would never get anywhere if he alienated the only friend he appeared to have on board - Orlando replied, “It’s okay. I’m feeling a little better now.” 

“That’s good.” Sean looked around himself uncomfortably.

Orlando picked up on his discomfort, “What’s wrong?”

Sean spoke hesitantly, “I’m due back on duty in a few hours and really need to get some sleep. All I’ve managed today is a bit of a doze.” He offered a shy smile, “I’d offer to sleep on the floor or the chair but as uncomfortable as that mattress is, I think they would be worse.”

Orlando’s head swam anew as he struggled to sit up, “That’s okay I’ve been used to sleeping anywhere just lately; I can sit in the chair or sleep on the floor.”

“No I can’t make you do that; you’re not fully recovered yet.” Sean said, his eye meeting Orlando’s for a brief moment, “I know it would be a bit cramped but I wondered if you would trust me enough for us to share the bunk; you under the blanket and me on top of it.”

Orlando considered the suggestion. He’d seen the flash of desire in Sean’s glance and knew it was something the other man was trying to hide. He might be young but he wasn’t naïve or inexperienced. He instinctively knew he could trust Sean not to take advantage of him even though he was attracted. Realising an escape opportunity might have just dropped into his lap; he said softly, “Okay.” 

Shuffling over in the narrow space, he turned to lie on his side so that he had his back to the wall and would be facing Sean. He hoped to give the impression that he was nervous and didn’t trust the other man enough to turn his back on him. The reality was that he needed time to get his thoughts in order and the lingering weakness from his illness prevented him from being able to think or plan clearly.

Sean crawled onto the mattress and lay with his back to Orlando, his tension evident in the rigid set of his shoulders.

Closing his eyes, Orlando feigned sleep. It was sobering to realise that, at this moment, he was probably his people’s best chance of escape. 

Letting his thoughts run he decided that his first challenge was to find a way into the ship’s computer systems. Right now the only way he could see to accomplish that was by using the terminal in this room. Guessing that their journey to Pyrrhus would not take more than a few days, Orlando knew he needed to act as soon as possible. So, silencing his disquiet, he vowed to make use of the weapons he had to hand. 

His actions decided it was only then that he relaxed and allowed sleep to claim him.


	10. Chapter nine

When Orlando woke, he was alone. Berating himself for sleeping for too long and too deeply, he tried to sit up, and realised with a start that his wrist was firmly attached to the frame of the bed. Craning his neck to study the cuff around his wrist he was pleased to see it had a number combination. That would be much easier to deal with than one where he would have to pick the lock. Finding something to use as a lock pick, in his present state of undress, would have been a definite challenge.

Lifting his arm above his head he rolled over and saw that the Derdenye had pulled the desk chair over and had left some water, food concentrates and an empty bottle along with a short note. Grabbing the note he read it quickly, the man was on duty and would be back at noon. Looking around the room he eventually spotted a chronometer, set into the wall by the desk, which read 09.35 so he had less than three hours for some serious planning. 

He ticked off the things he had to do in his head. His main priority had to be finding out when the ship would reach Pyrrhus because escape would be nearly impossible once the ship was out of hyperspace and orbiting the planet. 

His next aim was to find the combination to the cuff around his wrist so that he had free run of the cabin and the computer terminal when Sean was otherwise occupied. He might have been born into an idyllic world, where most people worked on the land but that had been a conscious choice, made by his ancestors. Even so, Adria hadn’t let technology bypass it, instead, they’d utilised whatever advances would make life easier, but left alone those which would downgrade their quality of life. Having always shown an interest in such things it hadn’t been too great a leap for Orlando to be one of those brought in to help analyse captured Derdenye technology in the early stages of the conflict. Based on this prior knowledge, he guessed that their security would be relatively primitive and envisaged few barriers to accessing the ship’s systems.

The next step would be finding a way to free all the prisoners simultaneously. With their greater numbers, Orlando hoped that it would be relatively easy to overpower the guards and take control of the ship. He’d need to make sure the crew were kept safe, at least until he’d worked out for himself how to pilot the ship. Then, they would be surplus to requirements.

Not knowing Sean’s work schedule meant he didn’t know how much time he would normally have alone in the cabin. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he would need to go through with his initial idea to seduce Sean, ensuring that he slept deeply, giving Orlando additional opportunity to access the terminal

Orlando was willing to bet that of the two of them, he was by far the most knowledgeable. Something about the way Sean looked at him sang out his lack of experience. Given the morals of the Derdenye and the way they had treated his people, he didn’t think Sean would be a reluctant participant if he offered himself. He just hoped he could act well enough to persuade Sean that he was enjoying it too. He smiled wryly, that would be a much more difficult task. 

Remembering how welcome it had felt to be held by Sean he knew that if circumstances were a whole lot different he would be happy to consider taking the Derdenye as a lover; but he was a soldier now, not a pampered prince. He didn’t care what happened to him, just that the bastards who had destroyed his way of life, were made to pay. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d had sex with someone he didn’t love but it would certainly be the first time he’d been with someone he loathed. If it meant prostituting himself to ensure that his people survived, then he would do it and gladly.

Admitting that there was nothing further he could do now he decided to get some more sleep. Setting his mental clock to wake him shortly before Sean’s return, he closed his eyes.

~~~~~

Waking on schedule, he rolled over until he could sit on the side of the bunk. Picking up the water bottle, he took a long drink. One sure way to get Sean to release him was to say he wanted to use the bathroom and, in that case, he’d better have a full bladder to make his story believable.

Looking for something to occupy the time before Sean returned, he tried to examine the wound on his thigh, just to make sure it was healing cleanly, but the plasti-skin patch wouldn’t budge. His continued state of undress didn’t bother Orlando. His people had always shown a profound appreciation of the human form in all its various shapes and sizes so nudity went unremarked. On a personal level he’d long since become accustomed to his own skin and knew that in this case it would work to his advantage. All he had to do now was wait.

Right on time, just as the chronometer clicked over to midday, Sean opened the door. He seemed surprised to see Orlando awake and sitting up.

Stopping just inside the room he leaned against the door, asking, “How are you feeling now?”

“Better.” Orlando answered, remembering to keep his voice low to make himself sound weaker.

“Good.”

“There’s just one thing…”

“What?” Sean answered anxiously.

Orlando gestured towards the small bathing room, “I really need to go…”

“Right!” Sean jumped forward and keyed a four digit number into the key pad on the cuff.

Watching discreetly, Orlando got a good look at the first three numbers and reckoned the fourth shouldn’t be too hard to work out.

Feigning weakness he let Sean help him up and then assist him into the small cubicle, with an arm around his waist. When Sean tried to leave him alone, Orlando swayed unsteadily and grabbed onto his hand. As he hoped Sean stayed put, stepping up behind him to offer his support. 

He took his time, feigning weakness to lean back against Sean’s chest and making sure that Sean got a good look over his shoulder at his cock, even curving his fingers around it and stroking slightly when he’d finished, so that he began to harden. He smiled when he heard a sudden hitch in Sean’s breathing and felt the beginnings of a tell tale bulge pressing against his buttocks.

He let Sean continue to support him while he washed his hands and then help him back to the bunk. Once he was settled and Sean was once more occupying the chair opposite he asked, “How long before we reach our destination?”

Sean sighed, “Another five days, depending on how accurately we come out of hyperspace.”

Orlando nodded, “What happens then?”

“To you?”

“No, to the rest of my friends, I’m not important.” That much was true; Orlando didn’t consider that his survival was more important than any other prisoner.

“We’ll use the shuttles to ship everyone planet side. Once there you’ll be assigned to a work gang. The stronger men will work in the mines until they can’t any longer. The females will cook and clean.” Sean wouldn’t meet his eye.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“The guards usually select some of the prisoners for entertainment…” 

Sean left the statement hanging and Orlando could easily fill in the blanks but he needed Sean off balance and hurting so that he wouldn’t think too clearly about the logic of Orlando’s behaviour. He let the silence stretch out until asking finally, “You think that will be what will happen to me?” 

Sean sighed and almost seemed to be talking to himself when he said, “Vig told me I should let you die, that you wouldn’t last a week on Pyrrhus.” He still wouldn’t look at Orlando, “Most of the guards aren’t too fussy whether their partner is male or female or if they’re willing. You’re beautiful so they’ll all want to have you. They’ll take turns until you’re dead or begging to die.”

Realising that this was the opening he been waiting for, Orlando stood, moving slowly anxious not to scare the other man. Finally, he put a hand on Sean’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“What if I stayed with you?” Orlando drew closer still and let his lips brush against Sean’s jaw, whispering, “I’d be safe and would do anything you wanted.”

Hope flared in Sean’s eyes for a moment and then vanished, “It won’t help. I might have persuaded Viggo to sanction medical help for you but even he couldn’t protect me if I kept you with me. I’d be reported and would end up planet side with you.” He shook his head wearily, “Biggs would love that.”

The non-sequitur confused Orlando so he asked, “Who’s Biggs?”

“My second in command. He’s just waiting for me to break the rules so that he can denounce me as a traitor.”

Realising that he had to think quickly to gain Sean’s co-operation, Orlando said, “I won’t be able to hide from them, will I? And if anyone tries to defend me they’ll die too.”

Sean nodded mutely.

Taking hold of one of Sean’s hands Orlando lifted it up and placed it against the side of his face, turning his face to nuzzle at his palm. 

Sean tried to pull away but not too enthusiastically.

Orlando held on, “Please, don’t pull away from me.” He closed his eyes, unaccountably regretting the lies. “Please! Let me remember what it’s like to be with someone who cares.”

“I can’t do this! I can’t take advantage of you.” Sean continued to try to free his hand but still not with any real force.

Spotting that Sean’s resolve was wavering, Orlando searched his mind for something else to tip the balance. Moving until his mouth was centimetres from Sean's ear, Orlando whispered, “Please, remind me how it’s supposed to be.”

With a sound like a sob Sean surrendered, putting his hands on either side of Orlando's face and pulling their mouths together into a long kiss. 

Confident that success was within his grasp, Orlando let Sean take control of the kiss. He was therefore completely stunned when Sean pulled away, pushing him down on the bunk and re-fastening the manacle in one swift movement. As soon as that was accomplished he shot Orlando a look of extreme longing before bolting out of the cabin.

The door closed behind him with a final sounding clank.

“Bugger it!” Orlando kicked out at the chair in anger, sending the contents scattering across the cabin floor. He tried to process what had just happened. It wasn’t that he believed he was irresistible, but once Sean had begun to kiss him back he was sure he’d succeeded in getting through to him. In dismay, he realised that Sean’s morals might well scupper his whole plan. 

Wouldn’t it be ironic if he’d met the only honourable Derdenye in existence? 

Shrugging, even if things hadn’t gone as planned with Sean, he could begin to work on other parts of his plan, Orlando began to key numbers into the code pad on the restraint. Fortunately, his first attempt was correct and the cuff dropped down onto the bunk. Just in case Sean had a change of heart, Orlando refastened the band around his wrist and remained sitting on the bunk. When he began to feel cold he pulled the thin blanket off the bunk and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Time crawled but he continued to wait until he was sure that Sean wouldn’t be back until his shift had finished. Leaving the blanket lying on the bed, he moved over to the terminal and started trying to hack into the system.


	11. Chapter ten

With a sigh Orlando turned away from the computer screen. Hacking in had been simplicity itself, and he’d spent the past two hours searching through files while waiting on tenterhooks in case Sean re-appeared.

He looked over to the neatly made bunk; the manacles were there, one end clasped around the rail at the head of the bed and the other lying open on the pillow. He’d righted the chair and picked up all the items he’d knocked onto the floor, arranging them neatly and as nearly in their original places as possible. Should anyone come into the cabin, he hoped he would have enough warning to get back to the bunk, close the cuff and look as though he was behaving himself. Not that anyone apart from Sean should be coming through the door, he prayed.

He’d no sooner had the thought than the door made the now-familiar whining noise indicating it was about to open. Blanking the screen, Orlando dived for the bunk, using his right hand to fasten the cuff around his left wrist. He’d barely finished when the door whooshed open. Leaving his right hand on the cuff, he pretended to be adjusting the metal as though it had been rubbing his skin.

A short, slightly-built blond man walked cautiously into the room. Orlando recognised him at once: he was the one who had been involved in the fight at the boarding ramp; the one who had stunned Eric and Karl before dragging him off. Orlando had lost consciousness very quickly, remembering nothing until he woke in Sean’s cabin, but the face before him had been emblazoned on his memory.

“Who’re you? What do you want?”

The man smiled and Orlando was reminded of a particularly nasty amphibious predator that he’d once hunted on Adria. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything. You’re the prisoner here.”

Being naked in Sean’s presence had not caused him any discomfort, but now he felt decidedly vulnerable. “What do I call you then?” Orlando asked, at the same time pulling the blanket across his lap.

“My name’s Biggs. And what makes you think I want anything?”

“Because you’re in someone else’s cabin while they’re on duty, so you must want something, and whatever it is must concern me.”

Biggs began to prowl around the small space, scanning the desk and then opening the door of Sean’s small closet and looking inside. Orlando followed him with his eyes. “Aren’t you the clever one? I can see I’m going to have to be careful not to underestimate you.”

“I don’t understand; what do you want with me?” Anxious to maintain the appearance of being smaller and unthreatening, Orli dropped his shoulders and slouched down.

Biggs walked over and stood up close so that Orlando had to crane his neck to see him, “I want to make a deal with you.”

“Deal? As you’ve just reminded me, I’m a prisoner. What do I have to bargain with?” 

Orli saw Biggs expression change and grow lascivious. He instantly regretted his choice of words. He knew exactly what Biggs wanted. 

Biggs didn’t seem to notice any change because he said, “I want something from you, and in return, I’m prepared to offer safety to you and someone you care about.”

“What? Who?” Orlando stammered. He hadn’t expected this and wondered nervously what was coming next.

“I know who you are, Orlando, or should I say …Prince Orlando of Adria.”

“Prince who?” Orlando bluffed, “You’ve got the wrong person.”

Biggs pulled the small holo out of his pocket and waved it in front of Orlando. “I haven’t. I had a reliable witness identify the two men in this picture as the sons of the King of Adria.” Biggs smirked nastily. “I can’t believe that idiot Bean has no clue he’s fucking the son of a king.”

Orlando had only a brief glimpse of the holo but it was enough for him to see that it was a genuine image of Eric and him, taken not long before the outbreak of war. Pretence over, he said, “What do you want?”

Biggs intruded even more into his personal space. “I want some of what Bean’s getting.”

Orlando thought rapidly; his options were severely limited. He had no notion when Sean would be back and had successfully restricted his own movements by re-fastening the cuff around his wrist. “What exactly are you offering in return?”

His grin growing even more shark like, Biggs said, “I know your brother’s on board. He’s one of the men who tried to stop me taking you away at boarding time.”

“And?” Frantically, Orlando tried to play for time. Maybe a miracle would happen and Sean would return.

“If you want your brother’s presence here to remain a secret, you’ll do what I want.”

“What does it matter? We’re heading for a prison planet, knowing our identity is not going to change that.”

“Oh yes it is. If I tell the Council that I’ve discovered members of the royal family on board, they’ll want you both sent to Derdenye. You’ll leave all your men on board alone and without hope.”

Thinking quickly Orlando said, “If I agree, what happens to me?”

Biggs replied, “I’ll still have to tell my superiors you’re on board, but I’ll leave your brother out of the message. He’ll remain on board and be transferred to Pyrrhus with the rest of the prisoners.”

“But he’ll still die there.”

“Yes he will. Your choice is that or him being sent to Derdenye with you. Once there you’ll both go on trial, be found guilty and will almost certainly be sentenced to death.” Biggs grinned smugly. “I believe they’re using a garrotte for public executions nowadays.”

Badly shaken, Orlando tried to keep focus and keep Biggs talking. “How do I keep it from Sean?” 

“Sean? Oh Bean.” Biggs continued to look nonplussed for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Orlando stood, making sure the blanket was firmly tucked around his hips; at the same time enjoying the way that the shorter man had to take a step back to avoid having to tip his head back to look at Orlando. “The way I see it is that if I let you fuck me, it’s going to be obvious to Sean that I’ve been with someone else.” And obvious to you that Sean hasn’t touched me, he thought silently.

“That’s your problem.” Biggs shrugged. “If you say anything, I won’t even get a slap on the wrist. I’ve got the Council’s backing and besides, prisoners are fair game on board one of these ships.”

“What happens if I refuse?”

Biggs tapped the hand gun strapped to his side. “If you refuse or fight me I’ll still have you, but I’ll make sure it hurts like hell and then I’ll tell the Council that both you and your brother are on board.

For a moment Orlando considered saying the Hell with it, removing the cuff and taking Biggs out – he knew he had the skill, despite the man being armed. But it was too soon; he hadn’t had enough time to work out how to free the prisoners. It was no good; he was going to have to let Biggs have him and hope that he wasn’t hurt too badly to continue with his plan. Though whether Sean would still be interested once Biggs had taken him was another matter. “How to I know you’ll keep your word?”

“You don’t.” Biggs grinned again and once more the temptation to wipe the smug look off his face nearly overwhelmed Orlando’s rapidly fading self-control. “Besides, the way I see it, you don’t have a choice.”

~~~~~

It was with reluctant steps that Sean found himself on his way back to his cabin. He’d spent the past two hours trying to work out what he should do and had still not reached a conclusion. Orlando was obviously willing to allow Sean to fuck him, but at what cost? And it would happen in return for promises Sean had no hope of honouring; something he couldn’t live with.

He needed to talk with Orlando and try to make him understand just how much Sean was also a victim of the Council. Not that he blamed Orlando if he didn’t believe him. Now that Sean had had his eyes opened, he could barely credit that the regime had been able to maintain its grip on power for so long with such a tenuous foundation.

Automatically he keyed in the code to open his door. As he stepped through the opening he was surprised to hear Orlando call his name. But, when he noticed Biggs there, with his hands on Orlando’s shoulders, he saw red. What right did the little rat shit have to barge into his cabin? He was also appalled to realise he hadn’t done anything to find clothes for Orlando and that the only barrier he had between him and Biggs was a scrap of blanket.

Focusing his anger, Sean’s stared at his second in command. “What are you doing here, Lieutenant, and how the hell did you get into my cabin?”

“I was in the corridor and heard noises in here. I wanted to make sure the prisoner wasn’t loose and causing trouble.”

Noticing that Biggs had avoided answering the question of how he had got into Sean’s cabin, he nevertheless nodded and answered with a calmness he didn’t feel, “Well as you can see he’s still chained to the bunk and nothing in here appears to have been disturbed.”

“Apparently,” Biggs muttered.

Sean looked Biggs up and down and then stared pointedly at the chronometer. “As you seem to be ready for duty, you can take this shift for me, Mr Biggs. I’ll make up the lost time on my next duty.”

“Sir!” Biggs drew himself to attention and saluted. He hesitated for a moment and then blurted out, “Sir, I have a question.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“The prisoner.”

“What about him?” Sean had an idea what Biggs was going to ask and the thought filled him with rage. 

“Will he be going back into the general cells before we get to Pyrrhus?”

Sean pasted a smirk onto this face. “Not a chance. I mean to keep him with me for as long as possible.” How dare he even think that Sean would share Orlando! Especially when he was the one who’d taken all the risks to make him well again.

“You will send him down planet-side when we reach orbit – you’re not planning on keeping him with you for longer?” 

“Not in the least, Mr Biggs. I know the regs. You have any more questions?” Sean snapped, anxious to get the bastard out of the room.

“No sir!”

“Dismissed,” Sean barked, waving the other man away. As Biggs reached the door Sean added, “Mr Biggs; something for you to consider.”

“Sir?”

“I don’t share my toys.”

Sean enjoyed the effect of his words; waiting until the door had closed behind Biggs before breathing a heartfelt sigh of relief. 

Orlando dropped down onto the bunk and Sean rushed over to make sure he was all right.

“What did he want?”

Orlando shrugged carelessly. “Me. He said he wanted what you’d been having.”

“That bastard!” Sean swore. “He’d better not try anything like that again or I’ll have to prove to him that you’re mine and mine alone.”

Seeing the shocked way that Orlando was starring at him, Sean wished he could take the words back.

“I’m yours? But earlier, when I wanted you to do something you wouldn’t.”

“Oh shit! I didn’t mean it like that. You’re still your own person. It’s just I like the idea that I’ve got something he can’t have. But I won’t take advantage of you.”

Orlando put his hand on Sean’s arm. “Sean, he was going to have me whether I wanted it or not. You’re not like that. You saved my life and risked your own. Then, when I offered you everything, you were honourable enough not to take advantage of me because you knew that you couldn’t promise me anything.”

His words made Sean realise that because he’d only really known Orlando when he was sick, he’d very much underrated the other man’s intellect; which if anything, made Sean feel even worse. “I know that. But because of my actions, I’ve sentenced you to a living hell.” He stood and began to pace the length of the room. “Biggs is no worse than the guards on Pyrrhus, and I won’t be able to stop them from hurting you,” he ended sadly.

As Sean watched, Orlando moved silently, lying back on the bunk and pulling the blanket up until he was hidden by its folds. With his back towards Sean, he curled into a ball and even though Sean couldn’t hear a sound, his shoulders shook with sobs.

Sean swallowed and shook his head. It wasn’t fair; Orlando was too young to have nothing but pain to look forward to. With a sigh, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bunk, starring helplessly at Orlando’s back.


	12. Chapter eleven

Orlando felt the bed dip as Sean sat down behind him. It wasn’t all an act; the prospect of what he had to face scared the shit out of him. While Sean’s interference had saved him temporarily, Biggs was now certain to reveal that he and Eric were on the ship, which would mean a show trial and a very public death for them both.

He heard Sean say, “Orlando, please look at me. I’m sorry.”

He knew what was at stake, but, despite the life he’d led since the invasion and the fact that he could – and had – killed men in cold blood, he felt awful that he was manipulating Sean – one of the few genuinely good people – so calculatingly. Suddenly the sobs coming from his throat weren’t put on and there were tears streaming from his eyes. And, when Sean pulled him into his arms and rocked him as though he were a baby, Orlando just let go and cried, grieving for all that he’d lost and all that he could lose in the very near future.

When he’d finally cried himself out, he stayed in Sean’s arms, enjoying the sensation of having someone else take care of him, if only for a little while.

Eventually, Sean let him lie back down and lay down beside him, facing him. 

“Thank you.” 

“It was nothing.”

“Yes it was.” Orlando let one hand stroke over Sean’s cheek. “I’m nothing to you, but you’ve taken care of me and at least given me some more time.”

Sean smiled, but the smile was tinged with sorrow. “I suppose so, but I’ve still sentenced you to something unspeakable.”

“It’s okay. I’d be dead now if it wasn’t for you.” Orlando realised now that he wasn’t acting or trying to manipulate; his reaction to Sean was completely genuine, though tinged with regret that he couldn’t be completely honest with him. 

He rested his hand on Sean’s cheek and was overjoyed when Sean’s hand covered his, squeezing gently. 

“You’re a handsome man, you know,” Orlando said.

Sean blushed. “And you’re beautiful, but I expect lots of people have told you that.”

Orlando nodded. “Some.”

Nothing more was said for several minutes and Orlando found himself holding his breath. Something was building here – something significant– and he had to let Sean make the first move. He closed his eyes and waited, and eventually he felt the soft brush of Sean’s mouth against his own.

He resisted the urge to grab onto Sean and deepen the kiss. He was so tired of lying, but he knew he had to continue to use Sean; he couldn’t sentence so many of his people to certain death without using every method at his disposal. 

It was a very conflicted Orlando who allowed Sean to take control of the kiss. 

When they finally drew apart, he was pleased to see that Sean’s eyes remained closed and he was breathing heavily as he licked his lips. Taking the initiative, Orlando began to pull at the fastenings of his ship suit, opening it to the waist. Noticing the fingers moving over his clothing, Sean’s eyes opened, and fearing he would change his mind, Orlando whispered, “No don’t move. Let me do it.”

Sean grabbed his hands and held them still. “No I can’t take advantage of you,” he whispered.

“You’re not. I want this.” Orlando put his hands on either side of Sean’s face and stared into his eyes. He saw desire and hope written there. He also saw the precise moment when Sean stopped fighting and accepted what he offered. 

Now that the dam of Sean’s resolve had been broken, Orlando was astonished when Sean didn’t immediately roll him over and push inside him. Instead he kissed him again; this time the kiss was deep and sloppy, his mouth moving over Orlando’s with clumsy urgency.

Rolling onto his back, Orlando pulled Sean with him, resting one hand against Sean’s head in an attempt to guide his movements. Sean’s groan of pleasure when his already hard cock made contact with Orlando’s hip, even through his clothing and the tangled blanket, was so endearing that Orlando found himself almost forgetting his real reasons for doing this.

Sliding his hand up over Sean’s shoulders, he tried to push the suit down his arms, knowing, even as he did so, that he was deceiving himself if he thought this encounter was purely and simply a ploy. A sob caught in his throat and instantly Sean stopped, lifting his head to look at Orlando. 

“Do you want me to stop?” There was no mistaking the concern in his gaze.

Orlando swallowed and shook his head. “No, I want this.” He lifted his head so that he could kiss Sean lightly. Dropping back down onto the thin pillow and knowing it wasn’t a lie, he whispered, “I want you.”

Rising, Sean walked quickly into the bathing area. Putting a small tube down on the floor beside the bed, he stripped off his clothes and got back on the bed, pulling the blanket aside before lying down once more, his body half covering Orlando’s.

It was impossible for Orlando to stifle a groan of pleasure when their cocks brushed against each other; instead he fastened his mouth against Sean’s, sucking on Sean’s tongue like a man dying of thirst.

~~~~~

Sean pulled away from Orlando with difficulty; the sensation of their cocks moving together and the abandon with which Orlando was responding to his kisses had almost pushed him over the edge, but he wanted to make the most of what might be one of only a few encounters. He also needed to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of his bed partner. Despite his recent illness and living rough for several months, Orlando was still the most stunning man Sean could ever recall meeting.

Reaching down beside the bed, Sean fumbled around until his fingers came into contact with the small tube he’d dropped there a few moments ago. Showing it to Orlando, he said, “This is oil; I use it for massage sometimes. Can I use it to make you ready for me?”

A look of surprise crossed Orlando’s features, and Sean was saddened to realise that the younger man hadn’t anticipated this consideration. Nodding, Orlando moved his thighs apart, allowing Sean access. Vowing that he wouldn’t do anything to betray Orlando’s trust, Sean quickly snapped open the lid of the tube and let some of the oil coat his fingers. 

Orlando was tight and it took a long time using one, then two, and finally three fingers to stretch the very tight entrance. 

Sean looked up at Orlando. “Are you sure about this? You’re so tight; I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No it’s fine; I’ll be all right.”

Suddenly suspicious, Sean asked, “You have done this before?”

A small smile crossed Orlando’s face when he answered, “Yes I have; just not for a long time. It’s fine – I’ll be fine – I trust you to go slowly.”

His chest swelling with pride that Orlando trusted him, Sean gradually eased his way into the heat of Orlando’s body; only stopping when they were completely joined.

“Please… more.”

Sean smiled; he had no intention of stopping now. The sensation of Orlando’s body clenching around him was intoxicating. He wondered how he was ever going to allow this man who fitted against him so perfectly to be sent to Pyrrhus for the beasts that commanded there to use and abuse at will.

Moving slowly, Sean pulled back and drove forward, keeping his actions gentle and waiting for his partner’s body to relax enough for a thorough fucking. As soon as the pressure around him eased a little, Sean increased the force and depth of his thrusts, tilting his hips to find the optimum angle until Orlando cried out in pleasure, his nails suddenly digging into Sean’s back.

Grasping Orlando’s rigid member in his already slick hand, he began to stroke it in time with each plunge into the willing body, increasing the force and depth of his movements as Orlando’s gasps of pleasure became more frantic. 

It seemed liked hours later – but was probably only minutes – when Sean finally threw back his head and groaned in pleasure, buried to the hilt in Orlando’s already sated body. 

Rolling off his dazed lover, Sean rested his back against the wall of the cabin and pulled Orlando until his back was nestled against his chest. He wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist, holding him close.

Lying there drifting through the aftermath of some incredible lovemaking, Sean knew he shouldn’t have allowed himself to make love to Orlando; it would only make it much more difficult to give him up. Keeping him on the ship was not an option and even if Sean tried to do it, with Biggs on the alert, all it would achieve would be his own death; it would not help Orlando one iota.

~~~~~

The next thing Orlando noticed was the sound of someone moving quietly around. Opening one eye a crack, he noticed Sean dressing with the exaggerated movements of someone trying not to make a noise.

Realising with a sinking heart, that he must have slept most of the night, he sighed. The noise must have given him away, because Sean came over and sat on the bed beside him. Knowing he couldn’t dissemble any longer, Orlando opened his eyes and tried to appear as though he had only just woken. Sean smiled, transfiguring his features, and once more Orlando sincerely regretted how he was being forced to manipulate Sean. He’d never had a lover so unselfish, and if circumstances were different he was sure he would have been more than happy to spend more time with Sean.

Sean bent his head and kissed him gently. “How did you sleep?”

“Really well.” Orlando was surprised to realise how true that statement was. Last night had probably been the best sleep he’d had in months.

“I’m going to be away for a few hours and I have to leave you restrained.” Sean gestured to the handcuff attached to the head of the bed. “If you need to use the head, I’ve got a few minutes before I have to leave.”

Orlando nodded and started to sit. “Yes please. I’d like that.”

Making quick use of the facilities, Orlando returned to the main cabin as Sean pressed a bundle of clothes into his hands. “I’m sorry, these were all I could find, can you dress quickly?” He looked a little embarrassed. “I overslept and am running late.”

Deciding to test Sean’s trust of him, Orlando suggested, “If you need to leave now, I promise I’ll fasten the cuffs myself as soon as I’m dressed; they look as though they close automatically and you only need a code to open them.”

Sean shook his head. “I’m sorry, it isn’t that I don’t trust you; I can’t break regs, and I promised Viggo that I wouldn’t leave you free without me being there.”

“Viggo?”

“The captain of this ship. He’s my friend; we’ve known each other for a long time.”

Standing on his own, Orlando managed to pull on the rough trousers and loose-fitting short-sleeved top. Both items were a little large, but they would serve for now and prevent him catching cold. Sitting back on the bed, he held out his left wrist for Sean until the cuff clicked shut around it.

“I’ve left you some things on the chair just in case,” Sean said, pointing at the head of the bed.

“How long will you be away?”

“About four hours. Don’t worry I’ll make sure that Biggs is too busy to think about bothering you again.”

Orlando shrugged. “Good. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Sean nodded, bending down to press a swift kiss against Orlando’s lips. Upon reaching the door, he looked back. “I’m so sorry about your situation; if I could do anything to help you I would, but my hands are tied. If I disobey the Council again I’ll be sent to Pyrrhus with you, which would do neither of us any good.” As though realising that he had said too much, Sean disappeared through the doorway. It slid shut behind him.

Determining that he wouldn’t think about what he’d just heard, and consoling himself with the knowledge that Sean was going on duty for some time, Orlando immediately punched the combination into the keypad on the handcuffs. 

Standing, he walked over to the computer monitor and sat down. Studying the screen, he tried to fix his attention on his goal. That way he wouldn’t be tempted to remember the tenderness Sean had shown him or feel so guilty.


	13. Chapter twelve

Eric stopped pacing the meagre length of the cell and looked over to where Karl and a couple of the other men were playing some sort of gambling game, using small scraps of fabric torn from the rough blankets that were the only furnishings in the cell they occupied.

Leaning against the wall Eric let himself slide down onto the floor. The lights in the cell never went out or even dimmed so he’d had to use the number of times that food and water had been delivered to the cell to calculate that they’d been underway for around two days so far. Two days of sitting around with nothing to do was driving him crazy. Inactivity wasn’t he’d become accustomed to in recent months. The boredom was also focussing his mind on the fact that so far they’d made absolutely no progress with finding a way out of their situation. The runt Derdenye officer hadn’t been back to talk to him and he’d heard nothing about Orli, all in all he was finding it difficult not to sink into despair.

Karl left the game with a handful of fabric and came over to sit beside him, their shoulders rubbing together companionably. Eric nodded at the cloth in his hand, “You cleaned them all out again?”

Smiling, Karl said, “Of course. You should know never to take me on in a game of chance.”

“I do.” Eric reached for his other hand and linked their fingers together, “I wish the bastards here would take a bet on our freedom. I’d back you anytime.”

Lifting Eric’s hand until he could brush a soft kiss against his knuckles, Karl nodded, “Yeah, that would be good.”

“It’s probably the only way we’re ever going to get out of this rat trap; we’ve searched this place from floor to ceiling.”

“We can’t give up, we have to keep looking and waiting for our opportunity. Maybe when they land the ship we’ll have a chance.”

“How long until we get to Pyrrhus do you think?”

“Not sure, we’ve been in hyperspace maybe two days so far? You can get from one end of the galaxy to the other in seven days, so we can’t have any more than another day or so to wait.”

Letting go of Karl’s hand, Eric picked up the plastic cup of water that had been sitting at his side and took a sip, grimacing at the chemical taste. “Gods, what I wouldn’t give for some clean, fresh water from home.”

“Me too.”

Eric smiled, “A nice soft bed would be pretty handy as well.”

Karl grinned back, “Why? You getting ideas?”

“Lover, I always have ideas, just not the means to put them into practice.”

Giving his hand a harder squeeze, Karl nodded, “Yeah, being alone would make a change. We haven’t had a chance to be together since just before we met up with Orli and his team, and that was months ago.”

Eric was silent for a moment; he wanted to seek reassurance from Karl that he also thought Orli was still alive, but at the same time didn’t want to imagine what his younger brother must be going through. Finally he plucked up the courage, “Karl, about Orli.”

“Mmm?”

“Do you think he’s still alive?”

“Yes I do. The thing is that you’ve always thought of him as your little brother first and a soldier second, so you missed that he’s a damn fine one. He’s the deadliest close quarter fighter I’ve trained in a long time, so given half a chance he’ll survive.”

“But his wound…”

Karl grasped Eric’s hand and squeezed, “Do you honestly think that little bastard who came to talk to you before could resist the temptation to tell you if he was dead? He looked the type who likes to torture small animals. He wouldn’t be able to resist rubbing your nose in it if Orli was gone.”

Taking comfort from Karl’s reassuring words, Eric nodded, “I hope you’re right, I really do.”

“I’m sure I’m right and if I know anything about your brother, he’s probably hatching some fantastic scheme to help get us out of this mess.”

Eric couldn’t help but chuckle. Right at the start of the war, Orlando’s hare-brained ideas had lightened everyone’s mood. “Thanks, Karl. What would I do without you to keep me sane?”

“Well as I don’t intend to leave you any time soon, you’ll never need to find out.”

~~~~~

It was the night watch and Viggo and the pilot were the only crew members on the bridge when the alert for a new subspace message sounded. Stepping over to the communications console Viggo absent-mindedly keyed in the necessary code to download the message. It was only when he tried to open the message and it refused to respond to his security clearance code, that he checked who the message was addressed to. Immediately, warning bells began to jangle in his head. 

Looking over and making sure that the pilot was otherwise occupied, Viggo accessed his private files. He’d been part of the Derdenye military long enough to know that he had to look out for himself, so it had been automatic to find some way to record the mailbox passwords used by the marine detachment on board. He keyed in the password allocated to Sean’s second in command and the message opened immediately. Scanning the contents quickly, he forced down his immediate reaction of outrage, instead making a copy for his own records and then re-sealing the message. He removed any record of it having been opened and then blocked its presence from anyone but himself. 

Moving back to his command chair, he sat down, the contents of the message weighing heavily. He’d known from day one that he couldn’t trust that rat bastard Biggs, but what should he do with the information he was now in possession of? It would mean the difference between life and death for Sean; of that much he was certain. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t afford to hide its arrival from Biggs for long; the sender of the message would be expecting a response very quickly and life would be very difficult for Viggo if he was suspected of tampering with it.

Weighing up several ideas before making a decision, Viggo told the pilot, “I’m going down to see Captain Bean for a few minutes; call if you need me.”

All the way down to Sean’s cabin Viggo rehearsed what he needed to say, but there was no doubt about it, the words were going to go down badly no matter how he phrased them.

~~~~~

Orlando was once more sitting at the terminal, his senses hyper alert for any sign that Sean was stirring. He’d already decided to plead cramp or something similar if Sean managed to wake fully before he could get back to the narrow bunk they’d been sharing during Sean’s off duty hours. Even in that short time his feelings for Sean had become a confused jumble of emotions. Each time they made love – because that was what happened between them, they made love, they didn’t fuck – Orli found his hatred for Sean fading more and more. He wasn’t sure what had replaced it and only by deluding himself was he convinced that what he felt for Sean wasn’t deeper or stronger than mere liking.

Sean turned in his sleep, mumbling as usual and causing Orli to break into a fond smile. It was then, while he was distracted, that the cabin door began to slide open. 

In alarm, he twisted back to the screen, his hand heading for the button to clear the screen but before he could reach the correct key, a hand grabbed a handful of hair and skin at the back of his neck and hauled him off the seat and on to the floor. Scrabbling on his hands and feet, he backpedalled rapidly, taking time to assess the threat, until his back came up against the metallic wall of the cabin with a thud. It was then that he had his first real look at the intruder.

The man was maybe Sean’s age or a bit older, short cropped, light hair and blue eyes with a small scar on his upper lip. A lip that was currently twisted in rage; Orlando swallowed hard. How was he going to explain away what he’d been doing? 

The man looked around the room and when his gaze fell on Sean’s oblivious form on the bunk, he glared at Orlando, “What’ve you done to him?”

Confused, Orlando said, “Done?”

“Yes done!” he pointed in the direction of the bed.

Orlando shook his head, how could the stranger think he’d hurt Sean? He stammered, “Nothing, he’s just asleep.”

At this point there was a groan from the bed and he heard Sean grumble, “Come back to bed, Orli. It’s early; I’m not on duty for hours.”

Looking between the two men several times, Orli finally ignored the intruder and walked back to the bed, crawling in next to Sean. He dreaded finding out just how devastated Sean was going to be when he discovered how he’d been used. 

Stroking his face, Orli said, “Sean? Someone’s here and I think he wants to talk to you. I don’t know who he is.”

Sean sat bolt upright and when he saw who it was he groaned, falling backwards with his arm over his eyes. “Shit, Vig, what do you want? I’m not on duty for a good four hours yet.”

Orli thought quickly, Vig? Short for Viggo? Was this the ship’s Captain and Sean’s old friend? Did this mean that Sean was going to be torn between the two of them now?

Viggo’s anger exploded, “Not on duty? You stupid bastard, you’re always on duty when we have cargo, you know that! Instead of paying attention to what’s happening on board, you’re spending your time fucking. Let me tell you the only thing getting fucked here is your life and career!”

Sean’s temper ignited in return, with jerky movements he climbed off the bed and faced Viggo down. “What the fuck are you talking about? Orli is here to keep me company during my off duty hours.”

“Orli?” Viggo snorted, “For your information, Orli here is really Prince Orlando of Adria, and he’s one of only two surviving members of the royal family!” 

Viggo glared at both of them. 

This was worse than he could have imagined. Now Sean knew exactly who and what he was. Orli ducked his head, resting it on his knees. He couldn’t bear to look at Sean and see the betrayal that was sure to be in his eyes.

Viggo was into his stride and carried on ranting, “You want to know how I know that? Your little rat shit of a second in command found out about him and his brother – who is also on board – and sent a message to the Ruling Council, telling them he’d captured Adrian royalty. And now the Council wants them transferred to a battle cruiser as soon as we reach Pyrrhus so that they can be taken back to Derdenye for public execution. The two of them are going to be held responsible for the crimes of Adria against Derdenye.”

“Prince?” Sean turned his back on Viggo and looked at Orlando. “Orli, is that true?”

Knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer, Orli finally met Sean’s eyes and nodded. “Yes.”

Still ignoring Viggo’s presence, Sean asked softly, “Was everything you said a lie?” 

“No!” Orlando rose from the bed and moved to stand closer to Sean. He needed to make Sean understand, “Not at all! Please believe me, I’m grateful that you saved my life but I can’t let myself owe you anything. Your people murdered my mother, father, brother and sisters, all in cold blood! The only reason I survived was because I was away fighting with Eric.”

“Ah yes, Eric. Your brother.” Sean interrupted, “He was the one with you when you were brought on board?”

Orlando nodded reluctantly. 

“He’s King now, with the death of your father?” Sean asked.

Orlando laughed without humour, “I suppose so, not that there’s anything left of our home to rule. Your masters saw to that.”

Viggo interrupted,” It’s immaterial. Biggs knows about the pair of you, and he’s keeping the information to negotiate the best benefits for himself that he can.”

“How did he find out their real identity?” Sean puzzled.

“I’ve an idea about that.” Viggo said, “A few days ago disposal got a call to come and collect the body of a female prisoner from Biggs’ cabin. From the reports, he’d raped her and then strangled her. She probably told him what he wanted to know before he killed her.”

Orlando sat down heavily on the bunk, burying his face in his hands. He felt sick.

“The sick bastard.” Sean swore.

Viggo shook his head, “That’s rich coming from you, Sean. How is what you’re doing any different?”

“Orli was willing! Don’t compare me to that sick fuck Biggs, Vig, or I’ll knock you on your arse.”

“Willing or not, Sean, you still allowed an enemy combatant to move freely around your cabin and access your terminal while you were sleeping off the effects of your fuck-fest! Not that it matters now. The message also told Biggs to relieve you of your command. He's going to be leading the marines now. You've been booked on a one way ride to Pyrrhus.”

“Terminal?” With Sean looking at him in hurt confusion, Orlando felt his betrayal even more keenly.

Viggo answered for him, “Yes, he was using the terminal when I got here. Maybe we ought to see what he was looking at?” Before Viggo could get any closer to the screen, it beeped and the screen filled with text.

Orlando waited mutely as Viggo sat in front of the screen and began to read, suddenly he exclaimed, “The bloody bastards!”

Sean darted over to the computer and grabbed Viggo by the arm, “What the fuck are you raving about?”

“The Council! There was no attack at Eluvia 4. That was all a lie, made up so that they could launch an attack on Adria and use their people for breeding purposes.”

Sean looked puzzled, “Breeding purposes?”

Viggo nodded, “Yes, it says here that the Council have been putting contraceptives into the water supplies for years and it has made most of the population sterile. They need outsiders to keep up the breeding stocks so that the Derdenye don’t die out.”

When Sean looked at him and Orlando shrugged his shoulders and said, “I knew that we hadn’t attacked you but I couldn’t say anything because then I might have had to explain where I got the information from and you would have learned my real identity. I didn’t know the reasons we’d been chosen though; Eric thought it might have been for minerals or other raw materials.”

Viggo continued to scan the text on the screen, pressing the page down button when needed. It had only been a couple of moments before he ranted again, “Fucking bastards. They want our loyalty but have none of their own!”

“What?” Sean said heatedly, and tried to get close enough to read the words on the screen.

Viggo pushed a hand through his cropped hair, “I’m talking about those bastards at the Ruling Council killing us all if we put a foot out of line.”

“Viggo, you’re not making any sense.” Sean groaned in frustration.

Turning to Sean and, as if seeing his nakedness for the first time, Viggo said, “Put some bloody clothes on and I’ll explain.”


	14. Chapter thirteen

Sean dressed automatically, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. Turning his head, he watched as Orlando dressed too. Despite the revelations of the past few minutes, Sean knew he couldn’t stop caring, no matter what had happened. He managed to meet Orlando’s gaze for a moment and the naked sorrow he saw in his eyes convinced him that Orlando hadn’t been faking his responses when they made love. His reactions had been honest and now they were suffering the same conflicting loyalties. Sean knew it was hopeless to even attempt not to care; he couldn’t stand by while Orlando was shipped off to be executed. He’d seen a public execution when he was a child and it had been awful, leaving him with nightmares for weeks. The thought of Orlando suffering in that way left him feeling nauseous.

When he was dressed, Sean joined Viggo in front of the computer screen. He was acutely aware when Orlando came and hovered behind him, trying to see the information on the screen too.

Sean had to read the information Viggo pointed out twice before he could take it all in. It was so fortunate that Orlando had found it.

Turning to Orlando, he asked, “Where were you searching?”

His response was subdued. “The ship’s control systems, I was looking for a way to open the cell doors remotely and simultaneously; the sort of thing you might have to use in the event of an emergency.” 

“Lucky for us,” Sean muttered.

“What did I find?” Orlando interrupted. “What are you talking about?” 

He pushed between Sean and Viggo to look at the screen, and Sean realised how pathetically grateful he was to have even that small amount of physical contact with Orlando again.

Viggo responded when Sean didn’t reply immediately, “An emergency sequence programmed into the basic systems of the ship. I think it’s possible to set it going remotely or from on board with a time delay.”

“Emergency sequence?” Orlando queried.

“Yeah, it vents all the air on the ship to space, which kills the crew but leaves the ship intact.” Viggo muttered through clenched teeth. 

“What? But why?”

“My guess is that ships are valuable but men are replaceable.” Sean sighed resignedly.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Orlando said. “What I meant was why would they need to kill off an entire crew?”

Sean could guess the answer to that and with a mental shrug he said, “To make you understand just how paranoid the members of the Ruling Council are, I think we need to explain why Vig and I are here on the Celeste.” 

Orlando remained expressionless while Sean explained about his fall from grace, and how he had been discovered accessing forbidden information which had led to him being given command of the marine detachment. He wanted Orlando to understand how desperate the Council were to keep control of the military, because like any dictatorship they were always fearful of a coup d’état.

When Orlando didn’t say anything, Sean began to worry. Did he believe him?

Orlando stood looking thoughtful. “So, what you’re telling me is that to make sure they find out about any threat to their power, your Council has systems in place to monitor whatever information is accessed, wherever it takes place?”

“It seems so. Because of what happened to me I thought it only happened on Derdenye, but now I see that they are watching us no matter where we are.”

Orlando turned to Viggo. “So you think it’s possible for the Council to set this going from your home world, in the event that a crew had mutinied and killed their captain, or from on board the ship if the captain was still free – does that summarise the situation?”

“Yeah, in theory, but this ship’s captain knew nothing about it!” Viggo spat bitterly. “I’ve been in the fleet for long enough that if anyone had known, I would have heard a whisper. That means not one of the commanders of any ships in the fleet know anything about it either. This is something purely and simply for the Council to get rid of the crew of any ship that becomes a problem, and it would happen in such a way as to appear to be an accidental hull breach. It wouldn’t happen often enough that it couldn’t be explained as a normal risk, or look suspicious.”

Orlando spoke thoughtfully. “So that means there has to be someone planted on board every ship who can activate it if needed, and it would have to be someone the Council can trust…”

“A spy.” Sean nodded. “And it doesn’t take any great deductive skills to figure out who that must be on the Celeste.”

As one, Orlando and Viggo breathed, “Biggs.”

Eventually Viggo said, “So what happens now? Neither of us have the skills needed to prevent it if Biggs or the Council decide to set the sequence going.”

Sean interrupted, “It’s not if, Vig, it’s when.” That was something he was absolutely sure of.

“I can do it,” Orlando said quietly. “I should be able to set up some sort of delay or maybe even create a virus to disable the kill sequence. But I want something in return.”

“What?” Viggo was the first to respond and his voice was tinged with suspicion. 

Sean had a good idea what Orlando was about suggest and knew it wasn't something Vig would agree to without a fight.

“I want my brother and all the prisoners freed.”

“Orli, we can't just set them loose, my men will try to recapture them and then we'd have a full scale riot to contend with as well as everything else.” Sean grabbed his arm and pulled him so that they were facing each other, “As much as I care about you, I can't let my men be slaughtered.”

“Sean, we're all going to die anyway if we do nothing. It might take a little time to get around to looking at the data, but your rulers are going to find out that I’ve accessed restricted information. Then they’ll probably tell their tame spy to set the destruct sequence going and get himself, me and Eric off the ship in an escape pod. That way they can still have their show trial.”

“We could lock him up in one of the cells; that way he couldn’t do anything.” Sean was clutching at straws and he knew it. Once the message Viggo had found was delivered to Biggs, he would end up under arrest and, it suddenly occurred to him, Orli would be at Biggs’ mercy.

“In that case,” Orlando said, “they’ll decide we’re not worth the risk of word getting out and set it off themselves. Hell, they might just do that anyway to take care of any witnesses. We all need to work together to find a way out of this while we still have some time. My idea is to find a way to disarm the sequence. Then, once the prisoners are freed, I can set it running, which will buy us more time to disable it completely. Once we have control of the ship we can send anyone from your guards or the crew who we can't trust off in escape pods. The rest of us can run for the edge of the quadrant.”

Viggo looked at Orlando in shock. “Just a second. The last time I looked, I was in command here! What makes you think I'm okay with you planning on taking over my fucking ship?” 

Sean knew if Orlando said anything else about taking over the ship Viggo would explode. Hoping to diffuse the situation he said, “I don't think you have a choice. We've been lied to for our entire adult lives. We owe the Council nothing. I think we have to take our chance to break free.”

Finally, after almost a minute of silence, Viggo shrugged resignedly. “I know, but I’m still not happy about turning the prisoners loose.”

“If they’re not freed, then it’s no deal,” Orlando insisted.

“But if you don’t do something, you’ll sentence everyone on board to death.”

Orlando shrugged, “From what we’ve seen, we’re all going to die. Most of us on Pyrrhus, and Eric and I painfully, after a show trial. At least this way will be quick and on my terms.”

Sean walked over to him. “Orli, please, some of my men have families.”

Orlando laughed. "I had a family as well, Sean. What happened to them?” He shook his head. “You still don’t get it, either of you! The Council has lied to you from day one. Whatever happens, your men will not get back to their families. If I can override the destruct sequence and we manage to make a run for it and survive, they can never go home. I’m not even sure that those we put into escape pods will be safe.”

Rubbing a hand over his hair, Sean looked to Viggo. What Orlando said made so much sense. “Why haven’t we seen the truth before, Vig?”

Slumped in the desk chair, Viggo looked as shattered as Sean felt. “Habit and conditioning. We were told from the time we were old enough to talk that we didn’t question anything the Council said. I’m not sure how long they have been perpetrating this deception, but it must run into hundreds of years.”

Sean took a deep breath. “So it ends now. I want to live the rest of my life as a free man, not looking over my shoulder all the time, and I trust Orli to help me do that. I also think we can trust him to save as many of our men who want to take their chances with us. I don’t know about you Vig, but with very few exceptions, I’m going to try to persuade my men to work with us.” 

With a sigh of acceptance, Viggo nodded. “Yeah, me too. There are only a dozen in the crew and I can’t think of any I wouldn’t trust.”

Orlando’s voice broke into their conversation. “What are we going to do about Biggs?” 

Viggo considered his question for a moment. “First off, I can't keep the message about you and your brother, from him for long; maybe only a couple of hours. He’ll be checking his mailbox and expecting a fast response to information this valuable.” 

Sean shook his head slowly. “That doesn’t give us much time to decide what we should do.”

“We need to talk to Eric. He’ll be able come up with a plan to get us out of this alive,” Orlando insisted.

Sean wondered fleetingly if, once his brother was free, Orlando would still need him. Burying those thoughts deep inside, any thoughts of a longer term relationship with Orlando were ridiculous unless they could find a way to survive the next few days. Trying to think constructively, he suggested, “We could put you back in the cell with him but the cells are monitored constantly. Once there, you’re fair game for Biggs or any others in the squad.”

“We can use my day cabin. I scan for bugs there every day, so it is as likely as anywhere to be safe.” Viggo shrugged. “Not that it matters now – we’re already facing a death sentence; if they hear us talking treason we won’t be any less likely to die. I think the fact that we have Adrian royalty on board might stay the Council’s hand for a while. Their priority is going to be getting hold of Orlando and his brother, so that they can stage their show trials to help cement the idea that the invasion was purely in self defence. What we need to make sure of now is that Biggs and his cronies don’t find out what we are up to and launch a pre-emptive strike.”

“So can you get Eric to your day cabin without attracting undue attention?” Orlando asked anxiously, driving another spike into Sean’s already battered heart.

Sean looked at the chronometer. “Biggs is due off duty in a couple of hours and I take over. If we wait until then, I can bring your brother up to the bridge. If I tell him that I’m bringing him to meet you, he’s bound to come without a fuss.” 

Orlando turned to Viggo. “Okay, that’s good. How long do you honestly think you can delay the delivery of the message, Viggo?”

“Maybe six to twelve hours.”

Orlando nodded. “Do what you can. We need to keep Sean out of Biggs’ hands for as long as possible. In the meantime, I need to study this programme, to see if I can work out a way to either cancel or delay it.”

Viggo looked thoughtful. “It would probably be best if we got you up on the bridge before the crew change shifts, that way when your brother is brought up to see me, those on the flight deck won’t see that you two are meeting there.”

“Don’t worry about Biggs; I’ll keep him off the bridge and out of the way somehow,” Sean promised.

Viggo grinned. “Hey, Sean, why don’t you call a snap inspection of your men; full kit and everything. Get Biggs to oversee the preparation. That’ll keep him out of trouble.”

Sean laughed in relief. “Great idea, Vig. If nothing else it’ll piss the men off, and if Biggs is in charge, they’ll blame him not me.”


	15. Chapter fourteen

Without a word, Sean walked into the small bathroom, leaving Orlando alone in the cabin fidgeting uncomfortably. When Viggo had headed up to the bridge a few minutes ago, leaving him with Sean, it was the last thing Orlando wanted. He had no idea what to say to the man who had shown him so much kindness and whose trust he had betrayed so comprehensively. It wasn’t something he was proud of and not a true reflection of his nature, he hoped. But, he supposed, it was to be expected that the months of living rough and fighting to survive would have taken their toll. Wondering if he was just making more excuses for himself, he knew he would have to talk to Sean and try somehow to explain why he'd behaved the way he had.

When Sean came out of the bathroom, he wore only a small towel around his hips and his hair was still damp. “I think I’d better wear my uniform to take you up to the bridge and to collect your brother; it seems more official somehow.” 

His tone was frigid and Orlando wished for the floor to open up and swallow him. Would Sean even allow him the opportunity to explain? Well, he'd never been accused of cowardice, so if he was going to say something, he had to do it now.

“Sean?”

“What?” The word was said absently as he began looking in the wardrobe, presumably for the uniform he'd mentioned.

“Can we talk?”

“What's there to say?”

“A lot. I want to try to explain why I did the things I did.”

Sean shrugged carelessly. “There's no need. I understand why you needed to get close to me. You had to try to help your people escape.”

Orlando thought furiously; this wasn't going right at all! He needed Sean to understand that the time they'd shared had meant something. “Please, Sean; I admit that at first I intended to use sex as a way to get close to you, so that I could access your computer and use the ship's systems to find a way to free my friends. But then, when you refused me initially, I began to look at you less as an enemy soldier and more as... “ He was lost for words. How did he consider Sean? He hadn't even thought that through for himself.

“As what? An idiot who eventually fell for your line of bullshit?” Sean spun to face him and almost snarled the words. 

Orlando couldn’t blame him.

“Gods, no!” Orlando swallowed. He needed to be completely honest with Sean but admitting how he felt was going to be difficult, because he had become too good at hiding his true feelings. He prevaricated, “I discovered you were someone I could trust really quickly. But then, I realised that it would be easy to care for you, very much.” 

“That's easy to say now.”

“But it's the truth! I don't know how I can prove it to you or make you believe me.”

“If the situation had been different, and we hadn't found that information about the Council that means we have to work together to survive, what would have happened?”

“Happened?”

“Yes to me and to Viggo. If you'd managed to free your friends and taken over the ship, what would have happened to us?”

The way Sean was staring at him searchingly made Orlando realise that he couldn't lie or even tell a half truth at this point. “I honestly don't know. I know you well enough now to expect you to fight with your men to help keep them safe. So you would probably have been killed. If I'd had the chance though, I would have tried to keep you safe; the way you did for me.”

“You think I could have survived and lived happily with the knowledge that Viggo and all my men were dead?”

Already feeling on edge because he was going to see Eric again, Orlando's patience began to shred. “I know someone can, Sean, because I did. Don't forget, I saw my family killed, and survived. I helped pull their bodies out of the wreckage of our home after your people attacked. We didn't even have time to bury them before we had to run. Then, we travelled for nearly two weeks, hiding by day and moving at night until we could catch up with Eric's forces. I spent the next three months fighting a running battle against your troops, watching the men around me – all of whom were my friends – being picked off one by one. 

"So yes, I know all about surviving. And I also know that you don’t feel grateful to be spared. You feel guilty each and every day that you’re alive and they're not. But then, after a while, when you're so tired of running and hiding, when you're so tired you can't even think straight, then you begin to envy the dead. You begin to wish that you'd been killed yourself and didn't have to carry on fighting and running. 

"By the time I got to the loading ramp on this ship, Sean, I really was past caring whether I lived or died.” 

By the end of his tirade, he'd given up trying to hold back the tears. He was not going to let Sean get away with thinking he was the only one in an impossible situation.

Possibly as a result of his outburst, Sean’s expression was one of embarrassment. “I'm sorry, Orlando. I didn't mean to belittle what you'd gone through.” Sean smiled, and the way his heart rate increased reminded Orlando once again just how far Sean had gotten under his skin. “So you could have felt something for me if the circumstances had been different?”

“Yes I could.” Regretfully, Orlando continued, “But it can't happen. I can't let myself feel anything for you. Our peoples are enemies and most of the prisoners on board have lost loved ones during the war. They would feel betrayed if I allowed anything more to happen between us.”

Sean nodded. “I understand what you're saying, but I think you're wrong. I respect your feelings, but want you to think on this: if we are successful, and manage to get clean away from the influence of the Council, our two races are going to need to work together to build a new life. What better way would there be to show everyone on board that there is a joint future for our peoples?”

It was true, Orlando had thought no further than getting free and taking over the ship. If they were going to co-operate to get free of the Council, they had to set an example for the rest of the men and women on board. 

“You may have something there, but I need to think it through. I want to see Eric and know what he thinks we should be doing.”

“Wait one minute. Does that mean if he thinks we should all die you're going to go back on your word to help us?”

Orlando realised how what he'd said must have sounded, so he hurried to explain, “No, not at all. I'll make Eric understand I gave my word.

“Good. Now I'd better get dressed or I'll never get you up to the bridge.”

Orlando couldn't help his retort, “The view's fine from where I am.”

Sean smiled in return. “Smartarse.”

“You like my arse.”

“I know.” 

Orlando found himself smiling as he waited for Sean to dress; at least it seemed that things were a little easier between them for now. He still had the feeling that he had a lot to make up for, though.

~~~~~

Nearly two hours later Orlando was pacing the length of Viggo’s day cabin impatiently. Sean had gone off some time ago to collect Eric, and he couldn’t wait to see his brother again.

When the automatic door finally swished open, Sean was the first to enter. As soon as he saw him, Orlando rushed forward. “Sean! What happened? Are you hurt?”

Jabbing his thumb back over his shoulder Sean said, “No, I’m not, but no thanks to him.”

Orlando could see Eric's much larger figure following Sean and he too looked a little dishevelled. An undamaged Viggo followed them into the room.

Orlando waited until the door closed to say, “Gods, did you two get into a fight?”

Eric looked up at the sound of his voice and ignoring the others, bounded across the room and to fold Orlando into a bear hug. “God, Orli, I’m so glad to see you.” He stood back and looked Orlando up and down. “You look well; almost fully recovered too.”

“Thanks to Sean.”

Eric had the grace to look embarrassed. “Yeah, so I heard.”

Viggo’s voice interrupted them. “Sorry to break up the family reunion, but we need to be quick here or someone will mention our meeting to Biggs before we are ready to act.”

“But you’re the captain of this ship; surely you can do anything you like?” Eric asked.

Orlando rolled his eyes and spoke first. “You have no idea how the Derdenye Ruling Council have managed to manipulate them all. Over the years they’ve managed to knock any ideas of independent thought out of all their men. I understand now that the only way they have succeeded in overcoming any opposition is through sheer weight of numbers. Their soldiers are not encouraged to think for themselves just in case they begin to realise just how cleverly they are being manipulated.”

“So what’s happening here?”

Orlando began to explain what he had discovered and how. When he got to the part where he had used Sean, Orlando looked at the floor, unable to meet Sean's eyes. It was out in the open now just how badly he'd used a good man and he would understand completely if Viggo also despised him.

Eric cleared his throat. “I thought time was of the essence here, little brother.”

Orlando nodded and concentrated on telling the story. “Okay. I managed to hack into the terminal when Sean was sleeping. I was looking for hidden files, ones that might show me other ways of moving around, apart from the usual decks and hatchways, and also a way of unlocking all the cell doors at the same time. I set up a search programme and it was running when Viggo found me.”

“What did you find?”

“The reason for the invasion of Adria.”

Eric looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“It’s a long story, but the short version is that the Council have controlled breeding on Derdenye and it’s backfired on them. They have been breeding out the traits that would be a danger to their rule and, in the process, have managed to permanently sterilise most of the population. They’ve discovered that those very traits are the ones that keep a civilisation – and I use the term loosely – alive and vibrant.”

“Shit! So our people are nothing more than breeding stock?” 

“Some of them – the ones selected have already been shipped off to Derdenye – so there’s nothing we can do for them now.” Orlando knew he sounded callous, but he had to concentrate on those he could help. “I also found a protocol to eliminate the crew without damaging the ship. It’s another layer of protection for their corrupt rulers, and they can activate it at any time.”

“Oh. That’s not good.”

Viggo snorted, “That’s an understatement!” Before slumping back into his chair.

“There's something else too. Biggs, Sean's second in command, has discovered who we are. He's told the Council we're on board and they want us shipped off to Derdenye for a public trial and execution.”

“Trial? For what? They were the ones who attacked us first.”

“We know that now. But all along, the Council have been justifying the war by saying that Adria attacked an unarmed Derdenye outpost on Eluvia 4. That’s one of the reasons why we decided that we need to work together. None of the crew has the skill to disable the programme, but you need us to pilot the ship to safety,” Sean interrupted.

“Who says?” Eric growled, looking fiercely at Sean. “We might not have ships this big, but we could figure out how to fly this one.”

Sean opened his mouth to respond but Orlando beat him to it.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Will you two sort yourselves out? I don’t care which one of you has the biggest dick! We don’t have long to agree on a plan, and we are going to have to work together to get out of this alive.”

Both men looked at him in shock and then eyed each other for a few more seconds before nodding grudgingly and finally taking seats at the table.


	16. Chapter fifteen

All business now, Eric began firing questions at Viggo. “How many of my people are on board?”

Sean answered, “About seven hundred; a hundred and fifty or so are women.”

“How are they held? How many to a cell?”

“Roughly twenty.”

“Can we open all the cells at the same time from here or another remote location?”

“Yes,” Sean agreed.

“Wait a minute.” Viggo spoke up. “I’m not endangering my crew by agreeing to your men being turned loose without some guarantees.”

“If my men aren’t free, Orli won’t work on disabling the programme.”

Orlando had listened to the conversation between the men; at first with a feeling of relief that Eric was now here so that he didn’t need to take charge, but as the discussion had continued he was getting more and more pissed off, particularly with his brother’s posturing. Had he always behaved like this? Orlando didn’t think so. Did none of them realise what they were facing? 

Finally he exploded. “Eric, give it a rest. We’re in no position to make demands. Viggo, think about what you’re saying. It won’t matter if our people are free or not when Biggs receives that message or gets wind of our plan. In my opinion, that's a 'when' not an 'if'. Sean, help me persuade them that if we don’t work together we might as well blow the hatches now, let everyone die and save the Council the trouble.”

At the mention of his name, Sean looked up. He spoke softly. “He’s right. The Council have been in power for a very long time; they didn’t hold onto that power without guile. To succeed, we have to do the unexpected, and the surest way for that to happen is for us to work together. They’ve become so parochial in their outlook that it would never cross their minds that we would collaborate.” 

Moving to stand with Sean, Orlando faced Eric and Viggo, waiting for their answer. Realising at the same time that all along Sean had been right and they needed to present a unified front to show everyone that it was possible for their races to co-exist.

Finally, Viggo nodded. “Okay, what you’re saying makes sense, but I’m responsible for my men’s safety. They’ve been loyal to me in the past and I won’t betray that loyalty.”

Eric finally moved over to pat Orlando on the head. “When did you get so smart?”

“Right about the time I nearly died,” Orlando answered with some exasperation. This was taking far too long. He, more than Eric, knew what Biggs was capable of.

Maybe Sean knew him better than he had realised, because he said, “Okay so what’s the plan?”

Looking at Eric, Orlando tilted his head quizzically, hoping that Eric could come up with something. 

He didn’t disappoint.

“Okay. First, Orli needs to have a closer look at that programme and estimate how long it will take him to neutralise it. Then we need to get a message to at least one man in each cell, letting them know to be ready to act.” He counted the points off on his fingers. “Sean, you and Viggo need to work out which of your men you can trust, then you need to tell them what is going to happen. I suggest we wait until Orli has some idea of a timescale before breaking the news to anyone. The longer we can keep the information concealed, the better, and the less likely the Council are to initialise the programme. Once we know how long, we can tell everyone when the doors to the cells will be opened. If we can do that when the majority of Biggs’ supporters are off duty, then so much the better.” 

He turned to Sean. “How many of your men are likely to pick Biggs over you?”

“I can’t give a definitive number, but probably about ten out of the fifty,” Sean replied, and then added, “I’d like to change your plan a little. Releasing the prisoners is going to make it damn obvious that something is going on, and might spur Biggs into doing something rash. How about having the men loyal to me take care of Biggs and his friends before your men are released? That way, there won't be any confusion over whose side anyone is on. Once we’ve got rid of them, your men can be set free and we can make a run for the next sector as fast as possible.”

Orlando could see the cogs whirring around in Eric’s head, and he waited, almost without breathing, to see if Sean and Eric were going to be able to work together. 

Finally, Eric nodded approvingly. “Okay, that’s a good idea. Orli trusts you so I’m going to trust that both of you will keep your word and set us free at the right time.” He stared at Sean meaningfully. “Just one thing though, Sean: screw with me and I’ll kill you. No questions asked. ”

Sean just laughed. “You’ll have to join a bloody long queue, believe me.” He looked at Orlando, “You should work from my cabin, and I’ll fix the access code to the door so that Biggs can’t get in there. Eric, I need to take you back to your cell now. I’m sorry I can’t give you and Orlando longer together.”

Orlando felt a huge grin spread across his face when Eric said, “That’s okay, Sean; I’m grateful for all you’ve done for us.”

~~~~~~

Biggs made a conscious effort to stop pacing the length of his cabin. It was only three paces in either direction and the constant turning was making him dizzy. Tension coiled in his gut. He couldn't understand why he'd not had a response to his message. Had he done something wrong? Had the information gone to the wrong contact and did that mean he would lose credit for his discovery? He'd been so sure that discovering the whereabouts of the two remaining members of the Adrian royal family – figureheads for any continuing resistance – would earn him a huge amount of credit with his masters. He knew the Council were busy people who had many responsibilities, but he had been so sure his information would be something that would warrant an immediate response.

He found himself pacing again, and deliberately slowed his steps. It was no use; he needed some outlet for his tension, and tempting though it would be to go after Bean's little fuck toy, he really didn't need to make any more waves there – at least until he’d managed to have Bean removed from his post. Then, he'd take great delight in fucking the boy until he was screaming, and it would be even better because he would make Bean watch.

Maybe he should go and check on the other part of his investment? The older brother, Eric, would be safely locked up in the cells. Perhaps he should go and pay him a visit and see if he could torture him by withholding information about his brother? He nodded; yes, that seemed like just the thing to pass some time. Then he could go and see his friendly radio operator and at least check that his message had been delivered.

~~~~~~

The sentries snapped to attention as he left the turbo lift on the cell level. He acknowledged their salutes with a carefully casual wave. Hell, he was officially off duty for the next few hours so he could afford to be lax. The other ranks better not try something similar though, or he'd make them suffer for their insubordination. With another wave at them to carry on with their duties, he made his way along to the cell where Eric was held. Approaching the force bars, he scanned the cell's occupants and immediately felt his heart rate climb. Fuck! He wasn't there! What on earth was going on? Motioning to another of the prisoners – one he'd noticed spent a great deal of time with his target – he waited impatiently as the man climbed to his feet and moved slowly towards the bars. 

“Where is he?”

“What?”

Biggs ground his teeth in annoyance. Were all Adrians born this stupid? “The tall prisoner; his brother was taken away by my officer. You two were joined at the hip last time I saw you.”

“He's not here.”

“I can see that for myself, you stupid bastard.”

“Oh right.”

Biggs took a deep breath; the impulse to pull out his side arm and blow this bastard’s head off was overwhelming. Speaking slowly and clearly he said, “Where is he? Who took him out of the cell?”

“I don't know his name and I don't know where he went. The man said he needed Eric to go with him. There was a bit of a struggle, but he went.”

Clearly, trying to get any more information here was futile. Maybe he should pay his contact from the bridge crew a visit and see if he knew what was going on. Biggs checked his watch; yes, Simmons would be off duty right now. Without a backward glance, he left the cell level.

~~~~~~

Karl stood looking at the back of the little prick of an officer as he got into the turbo lift. Eric definitely had an awful lot to explain when he came back from wherever he'd gone.

He'd been standing there for maybe ten minutes when the lift doors opened again and Eric and the original officer were coming back. 

Eric looked at him curiously. “Have you been waiting here by the door for me the whole time, Karl?” 

Karl looked over at the officer who was standing close by, not sure what he should say.

“It's okay. You can talk in front of Sean.” Eric spoke so quietly Karl had to listen hard to understand what he was saying.

Eric was calling him Sean now; that was something to think about. Karl accepted Eric’s judgement and said, “It's just the other officer came by, I think his name is Biggs. He was looking for you.”

“Fuck!” Sean swore.

“What's going on, Eric?” Karl wanted to know.

Ignoring his question, Eric turned to Sean. “Don't panic. He doesn't know where I've been. All he has is supposition. We'll be moving very soon; he won't be able to do anything.”

Sean nodded, seemingly only slightly reassured. “Okay. As soon as Orli has some idea of how long it's going to take him to what he has to, I'll let you know. Get your people ready to move.”

“Right.”

Eric re-entered the cell and Sean reset the force bars, leaving the cell area almost at once.

Karl waited until he and Eric had found a space by a wall of the cell to sit and then said, “Right, now you're going to explain to me exactly what is going on here.”

Instead of answering, Eric pulled Karl closer, letting his mouth ghost over Karl's. He pulled away slightly but kept their faces close together before saying, “We've got to be careful, the cell is monitored constantly.”

“Okay.” Letting it appear that they were whispering lover's secrets to each other, Karl stayed close to Eric.

“The really good news is I've seen Orli and he's fine. He seems to have Sean eating out of his hand.”

Karl snorted with laughter. “That's not much of a surprise is it?”

“No I guess not. Anyway, as you suspected, he has been making plans to get us out of here. As soon as he was well enough, he seduced Sean and found a way to access the ship's computer. While he was doing that, he accidentally stumbled onto a programme that the Derdenye Council use to keep the fleet in line. They have a sequence that can be set either from on board or remotely that will vent all the air on the ship, killing the crew, but leaving the ship intact. Apparently the ship's captain didn't even know about this, so he's pissed too. ”

“That doesn't really explain why we're working together now.”

Stroking his fingers over Karl's short cropped hair Eric said, “Well, the Council are so paranoid that they keep tabs on any data accessed. Sean's already fallen foul of them once, which is how he ended up on board. He and the captain are convinced that just accessing the information about the kill sequence is enough to sentence us all to death, so they're not hanging around waiting for it to happen.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“There's another problem. Biggs has discovered who Orli and I are, and he wants to use that information. Viggo, the ship's captain, managed to intercept the reply which contained instructions to take us back to Derdenye. They've also told Biggs to remove Sean from his post. He's in as much in danger as we are now.” 

“Gods, you were only gone for half an hour. I dread to think what other trouble you could have found if you’d been gone for longer.” Karl sobered; he'd always thought of Orlando as a younger brother so the news of his survival was welcome, but he suspected that not everything Eric had to say was going to be good news. “What haven't you told me, Eric?”

“We're going to take over the ship – us and whichever men Sean and Viggo trust to work with us. We're going to send the rest off in escape pods. The drawback is that we can't go home. The Derdenye who side with us can't either, but once we have control of the ship and Orli has disabled the kill sequence, we're going to make a run for another sector; somewhere the Council won't ever find us.”

“But what about those left on Adria?”

“There aren't any. Viggo has had regular reports in case they needed his ship to make another trip to collect prisoners, and they don't. Adria is deserted; the Derdenye have pulled out and the last remaining survivors of the fighting are on board other ships like this and heading for Pyrrhus.”

“Can we do anything for them?”

“I'm not certain, but Viggo is positive none of the other ships' captains know about the sequence so he is thinking of letting them know the details once we've made our move. If the other captains are willing, Viggo has suggested that we share Orli’s solution with them so that more of us can be saved.”

“So what can we do now?”

“Nothing definite just yet. We can try to pass the word around to be alert and wait for more information, but I think that might be more risky than waiting a little longer.”

Karl sighed. “I’m pleased that we are close to finding a way to save at least those on this ship, but it doesn’t really seem enough.”

Eric nodded sombrely. “I know, but I’ve decided to look for the good news where I can find it just now.”

“Yeah.” Pulling Eric back against him, Karl concentrated on enjoying the quiet time they had. He had the feeling that things would get a lot more dangerous very quickly.


	17. Chapter sixteen

“How long?” Viggo watched over Orlando’s shoulder as he typed strings of characters that made no sense to him at all.

“A few minutes more.”

Viggo paced the length of his day cabin nervously. What they were planning was a massive act of treason and he still wasn’t a hundred percent certain it was the right thing to do. Over the past twelve hours he’d second guessed himself countless times. Right now though, Orlando was preparing to release a carefully targeted virus into the ship’s systems which would stop the destruct sequence from operating. At the same time, Sean was waiting – with a carefully picked squad of men – to swoop down on any of the marines who he considered to be untrustworthy. Actually, calling them untrustworthy was probably unfair; after all, they were the ones maintaining their loyalty to the Council.

Viggo made himself sit down; he was driving himself crazy.

“Okay, it’s ready to go.” Orlando’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Tell Sean I’m setting the virus running now.”

Viggo nodded and reached for his communicator. “Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“Time to move.” Viggo hoped that the suitably vague message would not cause any comment. In any case, the crew he trusted were already gathered on the bridge and the door had been secured against any unauthorised entry. To Viggo’s relief, Orlando had also managed to create a block in the ship’s computer that prevented any access to the ship’s systems, just in case Biggs or one of his supporters was capable of taking control of the Celeste from somewhere other than the bridge.

Minutes passed and Viggo’s hands began to twitch. How had he let himself be talked into this? The tension mounted, but he was determined not to contact Sean again until he was sure the plan had worked. The last thing he needed was Viggo acting like an old woman. 

Finally, the voice of the ship’s computer echoed around the cabin, “Emergency pods nine through seventeen are in launch mode. Please approve emergency jettison.”

Going over to his command chair, Viggo took a deep breath and punched the necessary code into his terminal to launch the pods. Shit! He’d well and truly burnt his boats now! Literally.

The radio burst into life suddenly, “Vig? We’ve got all of them except five. Somehow Biggs and some friends managed to get wind of our coming – they were in the mess hall instead of their cabins. Now, they’re coming your way. We’re following but won’t be able to intercept them before they reach the bridge.”

“That won’t be a problem; we’ve got the door sealed and there is no way they will know the override codes.”

“Good. I’m also sending a couple of men down to the cells to begin releasing the prisoners.”

“Okay, Sean. Get the rest of your squad up here so that we can catch Biggs between us.”

Leaving the day cabin, Viggo moved out onto the bridge. Through the open doorway he could see Orlando still sitting at the keyboard. 

Several minutes later, Sean’s voice came over the radio again, sounding out of breath. “They’re outside the bridge and it’s a bit of an impasse. They won’t surrender or move away, and I don’t want to escalate the situation.”

Having no suggestion on how to break the stalemate at this moment, Viggo said, “Keep me posted.”

Orlando joined him on the bridge and asked, “What’s happening?”

“Sean managed to take care of all the problems apart from Biggs and some friends. They’re camped outside the door to the bridge right now.”

“They can’t get in, right?” Orlando asked.

“Not unless the Council have universal override codes for the doors and have briefed Biggs.”

The next question came as a surprise to Viggo.

“Is Sean all right?”

Searching the younger man’s face while trying not to appear as though that was what he was doing, Viggo tried to gauge the reasons for Orlando’s interest. Finally he said, “Yes, he was fine when I last spoke to him.” 

His attention focused on Orlando, Viggo didn’t notice when Simmons, the communications officer moved casually over to a different command station and pushed the door release switch. He only noticed the opening of the main door when Sean’s warning shout echoed around the bridge.

~~~~~

As soon as the electronic barrier was turned off, Eric headed out of the cell. “Karl, get the rest of the men assembled. We need to be prepared in case the Derdenye don’t keep their word.”

“Where are you going?” Karl snapped back.

“To find Orli; he should be on the bridge.”

“I’m coming with you; someone has to watch your back.”

Eric took one look at the set of Karl’s chin and knew an argument would be a waste of valuable time. He nodded his agreement. “Fine, get someone else to take charge down here. I want everyone in defendable positions in case we’re betrayed.”

Using the plan of the ship he’d committed to memory, Eric headed towards the bridge with Karl close behind him.

It seemed to take forever and he was breathing heavily when he reached the bridge just in time to see that piece of excrement Biggs and several other men go through the open door. Sean and some men entered immediately after them.

Cautiously, making sure it wasn’t a trap, Eric and Karl followed .

Unarmed, Eric suspected he would not be much help, but he was going to stay put until he was sure that Orli was safe. He’d nearly lost his brother once and he was damn sure it wasn’t going to happen again. Almost at once though, it became evident that the situation had resulted in a standoff. 

Sean and Biggs stood several metres apart, their weapons levelled at each other. The men with them had their weapons aimed, but all looked to be decidedly nervous. That didn’t surprise Eric; firing weapons on board a ship was a sure path to suicide. Their energy beams would cut through the thin metal of the ship’s hull like a hot knife through butter.

The expressions on the faces of Biggs and Sean showed that there was clearly no love lost between the two men.

“Traitor!” Biggs snarled.

“Traitor? I’m a traitor for trying to save the lives of men who have done nothing but show me loyalty?” Sean snapped back.

Eric saw puzzlement cross Biggs face for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that your precious Council have the means to kill everyone on board in the event that we become too much of a problem.”

“How?” Biggs stammered.

“A programme that will evacuate all the air on board, killing the crew. Why not put down your weapons and we can talk about it. I can show you the evidence we’ve found.” 

Eric shook his head in amazement; Sean was either an idiot or a saint. Here he was using persuasion to get Biggs to give up his weapon. Eric would have killed the bastard out of hand.

“I don’t believe you. The Council wouldn’t do something like that.” Biggs glared at Orli. “Your fuck toy’s corrupted you and made you betray your people.”

“Leave Orlando out of this!” Sean shouted, “The Council have lied to every Derdenye about everything. Adria didn’t attack us first. We launched an unprovoked attack on an innocent world just because we needed genetic input from them.” His voice had risen during the tirade until it was echoing around the bridge. “You want to know why Derdenye needs that genetic material? I’ll tell you why: because the same Council you are so keen to defend, even against your comrades, has been putting drugs in the water supply so that now most of us are sterile.”

As Eric watched, two of the men with Biggs began to have second thoughts about their actions and lowered their weapons, edging back towards Karl and him.

“I’m not going to listen to anymore of your lies!” Biggs shouted back, swinging around and levelling his laser pistol at Orlando.

Only seeing the danger to his ship Viggo began shouting, “Stop! No weapons!”

The distraction was enough for Eric and Karl to disarm the two men who had been edging towards the door. Using the guns they appropriated as clubs, they made short work of Biggs’ remaining allies.

At the instant Biggs fired, Sean leapt across the room hitting Orlando and sending them both to the floor. The scent of burnt flesh reached Eric just as Orlando rolled Sean’s limp form away. With a howl of rage he rose and charged across the deck, barrelling into Biggs and knocking him clean off his feet. 

Eric saw Biggs gun skitter away out of his reach. 

Crouching over Biggs’ prone form and in a movement that was swift in its brutality, Orlando grasped Biggs’ head and gave a sharp twist. The click of his neck breaking was audible across the room. 

Eric heard Karl’s muttered, “Told you he was good.”

Orlando rushed back to Sean's side, falling on his knees behind Sean and lifting his head to rest in his lap.

Viggo knelt at their side, trying to wrestle with Sean’s clothes to expose the wound. 

Eric moved towards them, and as he drew closer could hear Orlando muttering. “Come on, Sean. Don’t die on me now. I know I didn’t say anything to you, but I need you to survive this. Please.”

Shocked by this revelation, Eric wasn’t sure how to proceed. Fortunately, Karl had his wits about him and waved one of the men who had come up to the bridge with them over. 

“Go find a medical kit –” 

“There’s one over there,” Viggo interrupted pointing towards a cupboard on the far side of the bridge.

Eric watched as his brother held Sean, stroking his hair. Sean was unconscious, but from Eric’s perspective the wound didn’t appear to be very serious. Laser burns tended to be like that; rarely bleeding heavily because the weapon was self-cauterising. As long as he was able to rest and keep the wound clean and dry, it would probably heal up quickly.

The medical kit arrived and Karl immediately took over, making Viggo give him room to work. Realising that he could leave this in Karl’s hands, Eric walked over and grabbed Viggo’s shoulder. 

“Viggo, we need to change course quickly, just in case they decide to try to pick up our trail, and you also need to send out the message we agreed to the other prison ships in the area. They deserve the chance to escape with us.” 

With one last look at Sean, Viggo nodded. “You’re right, but there’s something I need to do first.” Turning swiftly, he threw a punch at Simmons, knocking him out cold. “Marines?” He pointed at Simmons unconscious form, “Take this piece of excrement down to an escape pod and jettison him.” 

Unperturbed he turned back to the helmsman, “Mr Rowland, set course for Valina, in the Riga system.”

Viggo settled once more into his command chair and Eric came to stand beside him. He nodded towards Sean. “He’s going to be okay.” 

“That’s good to know.”

Eric waited for a minute, not sure where to begin. In the end, he realised that the beginning was probably best. “You’ve known Sean a long time?”

“Yeah, since we joined the academy. Shit! That was nearly thirty years ago.”

Sean groaned and they both turned just in time to see Orlando stroke a hand tenderly down his face.

Eric ran his hand through his short hair, and wondered how to ask the next question. “Er… You know him well? Sean I mean.”

“As well as anyone, I guess. We trained separately once we chose our specialities, but we used to meet up when we had leave that coincided.”

“What’s he like?” Eric asked nervously.

Viggo put his hand on Eric’s arm to stop him shifting from foot to foot. “If you’re worrying about Orlando, then don’t. Sean wouldn’t have started anything with him if he hadn’t been serious. He spoke to me just after he’d brought Orlando on board. He knew he was breaking regs and what he was risking, but said he couldn’t stop himself.”

“He sounds like a good man, someone who will take care of Orli.”

Viggo snorted with laughter, “From what I just saw, your little brother can take good care of himself!”


	18. Chapter seventeen

Orlando sat beside the bed in the small infirmary. His eyes pinned on Sean’s face, waiting for him to wake again. He’d been sitting there for over an hour and Sean had been slipping between sleep and wakefulness for most of that time.

Impatiently, he jumped to his feet and began to pace. He was wound up because he had something difficult to say and he just wanted to do it now and get it over with. Except that saying anything to Sean when he was unconscious was a waste and he would only have to repeat himself.

Finally, his patience was rewarded, when Sean opened his eyes and, instead of his lids closing again, he managed to keep them open and began to move his head listlessly. In a moment, Orlando was beside him, perched on the side of the bed. Without thinking, he took hold of Sean’s hand and held it, intertwining their fingers.

“How’re you feeling?”

Sean opened his mouth, but when he tried to speak all that came out was a harsh cough.

Orlando quickly let go of his hand and picked up a small bottle of water with a drinking straw. Carefully he held it so that Sean could drink.

When he was done, Orlando put the bottle down and reclaimed Sean’s hand. “So how’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Sean mumbled.

“That’s stupid; how do you know what shit feels like?” Orlando tried not to laugh.

“God! He’s a comedian,” Sean moaned.

“Sorry.”

“S’okay. Not feeling too bad, just a bit sore.”

“You’ll be fine, you know. Biggs couldn’t even shoot straight. A couple of inches to the left and he would have missed you altogether.”

“S’good to know.” Sean glanced at their entwined hands and then looked back at Orlando’s face. “What happened to him?”

“Umm, I killed him.” 

Sean’s eyes widened, and Orlando instantly interpreted that as condemnation of his actions.

Sean must have understood because he tugged weakly on Orlando’s hand. “No, it’s okay. You just saved me the trouble. I was going to shove him out the air lock without a space suit.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. He was a bastard who didn’t deserve to live.” Sean gave his hand another weak squeeze. “I never envisaged you as a killer though.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. I fought with Eric and his men for a long time, I picked up a lot.”

“Yeah and you survived. I’m glad about that.”

“Only thanks to you, the last time.”

“It was nothing.”

“It was. You risked everything for me, Sean, and that ‘s something I don’t think I could ever repay.”

“Orli, I’m not looking for repayment. I’m just happy you’re alive.”

Orlando looked at their clasped hands. It was now or never. “The thing is, Sean, seeing you hurt made me realise something too. It made me realise how much you mean to me.”

A smile appeared on Sean’s face. “That’s good, because you mean a lot to me too.”

“You think we could try to make something of what we’ve started then?” Astounded by his daring, Orli waited nervously for Sean’s response.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I think we can try.”

“Good.” Orlando smiled with relief.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sean looked around the empty infirmary. “Where’s everyone else? I thought Vig at least would want to know I was okay.”

“He knows. I’ve been keeping him informed. It’s just that he’s a bit busy talking to the captains of other prison ships at the moment.”

“Other ships?”

“Yeah. When we made a break, he sent out messages to other ships transporting prisoners from Adria.”

“How many ships?”

“He contacted four others and they were wavering whether to join us until the Council activated the programme on one of them and killed the crew and prisoners. That seemed to make up the minds for the rest of them really quickly.” Orlando sighed. Over five hundred Adrians had died on board the Relentless alongside the crew. 

Sean looked worried. “I’m sorry about the loss of all those people but the Council won’t be able to find out where we are going from the records on the Relentless?”

“No. Viggo was brilliant. When the Relentless was attacked, it dropped out of hyperspace so Viggo did too. He knew he would be able to get close to it much sooner than anyone from Derdenye, so he led a crew in space suits on board and managed to wipe the memory banks completely. He also set the ship to self destruct as soon as we were clear. We’re safe.”

“Good.” Sean yawned.

“Sean, we found out something else as well. A really good reason for us not ending up on Pyrrhus.” 

“What’s that?” 

“It wasn’t a prison planet at all; it was a place to dispose of the evidence of the Council’s attack on Adria. We would all have been killed there and our bodies destroyed.” 

Sean smiled dopily, his eyelids dropping. “I’m glad our plan worked, I rather like your body, you know.”

Orlando leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I know, Sean; I know.”

~~~~~

Sean didn’t know how much time had passed when he woke again. He did know that he felt much better. He looked around the infirmary and was surprised not to see Orlando waiting there. The younger man had been there every time he’d woken since Biggs had shot him and he admitted to himself that he missed his attention.

Smiling at the thought Sean carefully pushed himself into a more upright position and was pleasantly surprised when his head didn’t spin. He was just reaching over to the small table beside his bed for the water bottle that was sitting there when the infirmary door slide open.

“You’re awake.” Orlando practically bounced over to his bedside a beaming smile on his face. “How do you feel?”

“Much better.” Sean ran a hand over the stubble on his chin, judging by that he’d been out of it for more than just a day. “How long have I been in here?”

“Three days. I think you mostly needed the sleep because you were exhausted.”

He looked at Orlando for the first time, noticing the dark rings around his eyes, “You’re a fine one to talk; you look shattered too.”

Orlando grabbed his hand and perched on the stool that stood beside the bed. “I’ll be fine. It’s just taken time to get everyone organised. Eric and I’ve needed to go aboard the other ships and make sure that our people are working with the Derdenye crews.”

“Are they?”

Orlando nodded, “They are now. In a couple of cases Eric had to step in and play the regal sovereign, which Karl and I found most amusing.”

“Karl?”

“Yeah, he’s Eric’s lover and his second in command.”

“I think I saw him before. He was in the cell with Eric?”

“Yeah that would be him, they’ve been inseparable for years.”

Sean thought for a moment, “But how would that work with the succession? I mean, wouldn’t Eric need to have children to follow him as monarch?”

Orlando shrugged, “Not really. As long as Eric nominated his heir it wouldn’t have been a problem. He could have picked one of our nieces or nephews. Up until now the King was pretty much just a figurehead. Eric’s been the first monarch to actually fight to defend Adria in centuries.”

“Oh I didn’t realise that.”

“That’s one of the reasons I was so sure we hadn’t attacked your base without provocation at the beginning.” 

Sean dropped his gaze, starring at the cover on the bed instead of meeting Orlando’s eye. He wasn’t sure, if the circumstances had been reversed, that he would have been as forgiving. How could Orlando want anything to do with someone from a race who had murdered his family?

“Hey.” 

Orlando’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, as he moved from the stool to perch on the bed beside Sean.

“What?” 

“There wasn’t any way you could have influenced the Council, Sean. They are the ones who will have to live with the consequences of the invasion.”

“I know. But your home and family are still gone.”

“Yes they are and nothing can change that. What all of us who survived have to do now is look to the future and make something beautiful of our lives to honour those who have gone. They wouldn’t forgive any of us if we let the past overwhelm us and control our future actions.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sean found himself smiling finally.

“Enough of the flattery.” Orlando pulled the bedclothes off him quickly, “Now it’s time for this amazing person to help get you moved out of the infirmary and back to your cabin. You’ve been lazing around here long enough.”

With Orlando’s help, Sean swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Lazy? I was shot!”

“Shot! You were barely scratched. Now if we’re talking serious wounds, yours was nothing compared with mine. I was dying.”

All through his monologue, Orlando was moving, helping him to stand and then pulling his arm over his shoulder so that he could support Sean during the short walk to his cabin.

Orlando propped him outside the cabin while he keyed in the code for the door. “You’re still to take it easy for a couple more days but you’ll be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Sean’s heart sank, that sounded very much like he was going to occupy that bed alone. Up until that moment he hadn’t fully appreciated just how much he had come to enjoy sharing his bed and his cabin with Orlando.

The door slid open and Orlando resumed his duties as a crutch, supporting Sean until he could flop gracelessly down onto his bunk. It was only then, when he looked around the room that he realised his own few possessions had been joined by several other bags. And now, instead of one chair in front of the computer desk, there were two. 

He looked at Orli, who was grinning stupidly.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you stay here alone?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would want to be here.”

“Gods, Sean, martyrdom doesn’t suit you. When you first woke up we agreed that we would try to make a go of what we have here.”

“I know,” Sean interrupted, “it’s just that I wondered if you’d had second thoughts.”

Orlando sat down facing him. Taking one of his hands he held it tight, “No, Sean, I didn’t have second thoughts, I want to be with you and I’m going to try my hardest to make it work. I also promise to always be truthful with you. There’ve been lies between us in the past but not any longer.”

He couldn’t hold back a smile, “Good, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Looking around the room, he said, “So you’ve moved your things in?”

“I had to, with all the prisoners released from their cells, there’s no room on board. Vig’s even given up his day cabin to Eric and Karl.”

“So, have you got anywhere else you need to be for a while?”

Orlando’s look was speculative, “Why? Did you have something in mind?”

Sean felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and knew that his cock was reacting to Orlando’s closeness. “When we’re together anywhere near a bed, I always have something in mind.” Sean lay down on the lumpy mattress and pulled Orlando down to join him. 

Using his fingers to first trace the planes and shadows of Orlando’s face, Sean placed his hands on either side of his head and drew his head down into a tender and chaste kiss. Much too short a time had elapsed, in Sean’s mind, when Orlando pulled away. 

Sean saw Orlando’s concerned look. 

“You’re only just out of the infirmary, Sean.”

“It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I just want to be close to you.” Sean yawned.

“So go to sleep and I’ll stay.”

Relaxing, Sean closed his eyes. As he lay there he heard Orlando’s respiration gradually even out into the deep even breaths of sleep.

Before sleep claimed him also he thought back through the events of the past week. 

His life had changed immeasurably – for the better he was sure. He had a lover, his friend was safe and most importantly he had a chance at a future away from the paranoia of the Ruling Council. He was content for the first time in his life and it was all due to an alien alliance.


	19. Epilogue

Orlando slipped quietly away from the anniversary celebrations. Tonight he needed some time to himself, if only for a few moments, to come to terms with the changes that had happened in his life since the Celeste landed on Valina thirteen lunar cycles ago.

A little over a year ago he’d been the youngest son of the Royal House of Adria, indulged and unused to hard work. He studied the calluses on his hands. In the past year he’d learnt all about manual labour. He’d also learnt to forgive the past – an important lesson, as nearly one quarter of their small settlement was of Derdenye origin. 

He watched the lesser of the twin moons begin to set and wondered where their colony would be in another year. Would the Ruling Council have tracked them down and exterminated them all or would their story simply have been expunged from official records and them forgotten?

He tensed automatically when he heard footsteps approaching, but then told himself to relax. There were men, utilising equipment from the one-time prison ship that had brought them to their new home, watching the skies to give fair warning in the event their enemies ever got anywhere near this sector. 

He turned to face his visitor, knowing who would be looking for him. As expected, Eric was standing watching him. “Hey, little brother, why’re you here alone instead of joining in the celebrations?”

Orlando shrugged. “I just needed a few minutes. So much has happened over the past year that I needed to…” He tapered off, not sure at all what he wanted to say.

Eric knew him too well. “That’s okay; I understand.” Eric slipped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. “Your world has been turned upside down. You weren’t born to fight or farm, Orli, but you’ve done both and done them well.”

“If I hadn’t been hurt you may well have been able to escape. Instead you stayed with me, and men died to protect me when I couldn’t protect myself!” Orlando felt the need to argue; part of him still felt guilty at the number of men who had died so he could survive. 

“We might have been able to escape, but they would have come after us. As for the men who protected you, it was their duty and what they had trained for. They were proud to do it.”

Orlando tried to interrupt, but Eric continued over his protests.

“If you hadn’t been on board the prison ship, we would never have learnt the duplicity of the Council and we would never have survived to reach Valina.” 

He shook Orlando gently. “We each fight with our own weapons, and I want you to know that I’m proud to call you brother. Without your actions, all of us would have died on Pyrrhus. Instead there are crops in the fields and soon the first citizens of a new world will be born and that would not have happened without you.” 

Orlando buried his face against Eric’s chest. “I miss our parents and our home. Sometimes I hope to wake up and find that all this has been nothing but a bad dream.”

“So do I, Orli, so do I. Nothing we can do will change the past; we have to build a new life here, because it’s all we have.” Eric looked concerned. “Things are fine between you and Sean?” 

Orlando nodded. “Yes they’re fine and he tries to understand how I feel, but he was born on Derdenye and never knew either of his parents.”

“You need to try to explain to him. Tell him what it’s like to have a family around you. That way they will all live on in your heart.”

Giving himself a mental shake, Orlando drew himself up straight. “I will.”

“There, that’s my brother the prince speaking.” Eric smiled approvingly.

Just then, there was a rustle of leaves and Orlando turned, his heart beginning to beat faster when he recognised the figure standing there.

“I wondered where you'd got to, Orli.” Sean noticed Eric and nodded a greeting. “Eric.” He looked from one to the other. “Is everything okay?”

Orlando answered, “Yes, every thing's fine. We were just remembering our family.”

“Oh.” Sean sounded sad.

Orlando took his hand and kissed his palm. “Eric said I ought to try to explain what it’s like to have family around you.”

Sean let his hand stroke down the side of Orlando’s face. “I’d like that.” 

He looked around and Orlando’s gaze followed Sean’s. He wasn’t surprised to see that Eric had vanished. For a big man, he could move incredibly quietly.

“Eric’s gone…”

“I suspect he’s off to find Karl.” Orlando smiled. Wine had been flowing during the celebrations and he suspected that his brother and Karl would be horizontal and enjoying each other’s company very soon.

Sean shifted a little from foot to foot, his face clouding with guilt. “I’m sorry that you don’t have your family any longer, and I’m sorry for the part I played in taking them away from you.”

“You were following orders,” Orlando hastened to reassure him.

“Yes but the orders were wrong. I should have refused to obey.”

“No! If you’d fought, then they would have killed you and I would never have known you!” Orlando stated vehemently. Then more quietly, “Besides, it wouldn't have made any difference. Derdenye would still have invaded Adria. Eric and I would still have been captured. In fact, I would probably have been killed even sooner because I was sick. Now I’m alive and I have you.” Orlando looped his arms around Sean’s neck and pulled him close enough so that he could whisper in his ear, “You think they’d notice if we didn’t go back to the main celebration and perhaps started one of our own?” 

“So what did you have in mind?” Sean growled.

Orlando felt more than heard Sean’s voice and the deep sound, as usual, made him weak at the knees. “Umm, well nothing definite, but I thought maybe we could go home and try to work something out.”

Sean nuzzled at Orlando’s neck. “You called it home.”

Orlando was taken aback for a moment and then he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, finally putting the past behind him. Sean was right; this was their home now. 

Giving Sean a dazzling smile, he said, “Yes it is. But I want you to know that I would be happy to call anywhere home, as long as you’re there with me.”


End file.
